Un fléau appelé sorcier
by Eskarina Rozemblum
Summary: A peine l'avait-il rencontré qu'Allen Walker était prêt à lui faire la peau. Non pas pour des raisons financières, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais parce qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de se faire emprisonner par un péquenaud de vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais, je sais ! Encore de la fantaisie, encore des créatures surnaturelles, encore des vampires...Mais je ne peux pas m'en empécher ! J'ai eu de trop bonnes idées ces derniers temps !

Bon, alors pour cette fic, je me suis inspirée d'un bouquin que j'ai lu. Dans les grandes lignes, le chapitre 1 ressemble un peu au livre, mais pas d'inquiétudes, à partir du chapitre 2, c'est totalement inventé ! Le thème du début était tellement fort...Je me suis dit : tiens, pourquoi pas avec Allen et Kanda ?

**Un fléau appelé sorcier**

**Chapitre 1**

Le temple de la déesse Hevlaska était rempli de monde. Au premier regard, on aurait cru reconnaître des humains. Mais il y avait des détails…De tous petits détails qui différenciaient ces êtres des hommes. Les dragons, par exemple : leurs yeux dont les pupilles fluorescentes étaient aussi fines que celles d'un chat. Les démons, avec leurs cornes de chaque côté du crâne. Les fées et les elfes, cousins aux oreilles pointues. Les nymphes, beautés tout droit sorties de fantasmes, les sirènes, aux mains palmées, les harpies et leurs griffes, les loups-garous et leur véritable dentier à déchiqueter, les vampires et leurs redoutables canines, leur peau pâle…

Les seules espèces difficiles à discerner étaient les valkyries et les sorciers. Et encore…Les valkyries étaient des guerrières en armure, toujours recouvertes d'armes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, tandis que les sorciers se promenaient d'ordinaire avec un sac de provision sans trop se préoccuper de moyens de défenses…De moyens de défense _matériels_, du moins.

Tout ce beau monde était regroupé à l'occasion de la cinquante-cinquième quête de la déesse Hevlaska, une compétition organisée pour les immortels ayant du temps à perdre et des idées de grandeurs, surtout. Celui qui gagnait la quête bénéficiait d'une renommée et d'une gloire éternelle parmi les Immortels. Le prix remis par la déesse valait lui-aussi le coup. Sauf à une occasion, où le vainqueur, un vampire, avait reçu une rose dont les pétales changeaient de couleurs tous les jours et ne fanait jamais. Les vampires, dégoutés, ne s'étaient plus jamais portés candidats. Il était donc étonnant, ce jour-là, d'en trouver une dizaine à l'étage supérieur du temple, en train d'observer avec hauteur le reste des candidats.

Ce fut en tout cas la première chose que remarqua Allen Walker en pénétrant dans le temple. Il participait pour la première fois à la quête, mais il en avait tellement entendu parler pendant son enfance qu'il en connaissait déjà les règles par cœur. Le jeune sorcier, camouflé sous sa cape noire, se rapprocha de son accompagnateur, Komui Lee, qui lui indiqua le groupe de vampires du doigt.

-Voilà de nouveaux concurrents, et pas des moindres. Les blogs vont se déchainer. Celui au milieu, c'est Kanda Yu. Très, très dangereux. Si tu le vois arriver, il vaut mieux partir tout de suite.

-Il n'a pas l'air franchement dangereux. Je veux dire, il a un sabre, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une arme ?

-Oui, beaucoup ont du mal à croire que ce soient des tueurs sanguinaires en les voyant. Pas avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Allen observa un instant le groupe, puis le tristement célèbre Kanda. A sa grande surprise, le vampire le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Allen détourna brusquement le regard, embarrassé, avant de se souvenir que, non seulement il portait sa cape qui le recouvrait entièrement, masquant même son visage, mais qu'en plus il se cachait derrière un charme d'apparence, qui modifiait la vision qu'on avait de lui. Quand quelqu'un le regardait, il voyait, par exemple, un homme de la trentaine, bronzé, brun et aux yeux verts, alors qu'en réalité c'était un jeune homme de vingt et un ans, aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et aux yeux gris virant sur l'argent. Tout cela à cause d'une maudite prédiction, faite par sa tante, Anita la Convoitée, dirigeante des maisonnées d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse et du Pays de Galle.

-Komui ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi me regarde-t-il de cette manière ? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il ne me lâche pas des yeux, remarqua Allen presque sans remuer les lèvres.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe que son cadet.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, évite-les. D'accord ?

-Hum…

-Bien. Normalement, c'est ton mentor qui aurait dû t'accompagner, mais…Bon, tu connais Cross.

-Oh oui. Et je suis plutôt content que ce soit vous qui soyez venu, Komui. Merci.

-De rien, répondit l'homme en souriant. Mais n'oublie pas, Allen : tu n'es pas encore immortel, alors n'hésite surtout pas à abandonner, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. D'autant plus que nous n'aimerions pas te perdre à cause de cette prédiction. Jamais un sorcier n'a gagné la quête de toute manière.

-Au lieu de ça, on récolte les objets magiques et on les garde pour nous.

-Exactement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une déesse en aurait besoin. Nous, au moins, nous les utilisons à bon escient. La plupart du temps.

Soudain, alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, un tonnerre de flammes bleues frappa le temple. Les candidats furent bientôt encerclés par un immense feu bleu. Au centre du temple jaillit alors une forme étrange. Une tête de femme, le visage caché par une sorte de crinière, reposant sur un corps de serpent.

-Je vous salue, candidats à la cinquante-cinquième quête de mon temple, dit Hevlaska. Je vais vous énoncer les règles. Vous allez parcourir le monde à la recherche d'objets magiques de mon choix. Certains vaudront plus ou moins de points. Il vous suffira de les tenir devant votre cœur pour que je les reçoive. Ou alors, dit-elle d'un ton ironique, vous pouvez aussi faire comme notre chère Maison des sorciers et profiter de la quête pour vous les accaparer par pure avidité.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Allen et Komui. Les deux confrères se jetèrent des regards en coin et haussèrent les épaules en même temps. Elle était rancunière, la déesse. Fallait bien les trouver, les objets magiques, pardi. C'était juste un moyen comme un autre, la quête.

-Les premiers qui auront récolté cent vingt-sept points s'affronteront pour le prix final. Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit d'éliminer les autres concurrents. En revanche, vous avez l'autorisation de les affaiblir, mutiler, emprisonner et tout ce que vous voulez. C'est même recommandé. De plus, vous ne pouvez gagner qu'un seul objet par mission.

Allen et Komui soupirèrent de concert, tout en secouant la tête d'un air las. La déesse leur jeta un regard moqueur et lança :

-Et oui, c'est comme ça. Enfin…Il est interdit d'impliquer des humains. Ils ne doivent pas découvrir l'existence de notre monde, je vous le rappelle. C'est la règle la plus importante. Bien…La liste des courses est écrite sur les parchemins, là-bas. Elle se modifiera tous les jours. Et maintenant…le trophée de la quête.

L'assistance retint son souffle. Allen détourna le regard un instant. Le vampire ne le regardait plus, son attention retenue par la déesse.

-Cette année, j'ai eu une idée lumineuse…Je remettrai au vainqueur de cette quête…le Cœur de son âme-sœur.

Des exclamations étouffées s'élevèrent autour des sorciers. Le Cœur d'une âme-sœur…Et ben, c'était du costaud !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les vampires sont là, chuchota Komui. Ils ne vivent que pour leur élu…Mais je me demande comment ils ont eu l'information.

En effet, les vampires avaient de quoi être intéressés. Parmi toutes les espèces existantes, ils étaient les plus fidèles à leur moitié. Pas d'histoire d'amour en dehors d'elle, ni avant, ni après. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique amour dans leur vie. Les autres espèces étaient beaucoup moins exigeantes sur la question. Les sorciers, par exemple. Allen avait un ami, Lavi, qui depuis deux cent ans maintenant sautait sur toutes les filles un peu jolies qui lui tombaientt sous les yeux.

Allen ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la question. Il préférait attendre de devenir immortel pour y réfléchir, bien qu'il ait déjà quelques prétendants parmi les immortels. Dont deux démons et une fée. Mais tout ça n'était…Que frivolité. Il préférait largement aller au cinéma avec ses amis.

Allen Walker était un sorcier, certes, mais aussi un jeune homme très bien intégré à son époque. Aussi avait-il pensé à amener dans son sac son nécessaire de survie : mp3, téléphone avec liaison internet, radio, paquets de mikado, bouteilles de coca, mais surtout, une réserve de tablettes de chocolat.

-Bien. Participants, annoncez-vous.

La première à se décider fut une valkyrie. Allen la connaissait bien, elle rendait souvent visite à la femme de son maître, Anita. Son armure noire et dorée la recouvrait entièrement, sauf la tête. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, et une profonde cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Elle avait l'air sévère, ce qui était peu étonnant de la part d'une des plus vieilles valkyries. Après tout, elle était responsable des nouvelles générations de sa race…Les jeunes valkyries avaient la réputation d'être complètement cinglées. Et Allen pouvait le confirmer. C'était des tarées de première, les valkyries.

-Cloud Nine, je concours pour les valkyries.

Pendant que les candidats se présentaient, Komui demanda une dernière fois :

-Tu veux toujours y aller ? Pas trop énervé ?

-Ça va, dit Allen. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre en danger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Komui hocha la tête et Allen se leva pour se présenter.

-Allen Walker, le Musicien, pour la Maison des Sorciers.

Tout en se rasseyant, il adressa un signe de tête à la valkyrie, qui le salua en retour d'un sourire fier et encourageant.

De nouveau, Allen se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du vampire, qui le regardait tout en parlant avec l'un de ses compagnons. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cloud puis se remit à observer Allen. Le jeune sorcier se pencha sur Komui.

-Le vampire se comporte vraiment bizarrement.

-Détends-toi. Les vampires ont horreur des sorciers, c'est tout à fait normal. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir en peinture. Et puis…Je ne sens pas son cœur battre. Tout va bien.

Allen s'appuya sur une colonne en attendant la fin des inscriptions, un tout petit peu soulagé. Komui avait raison. Seuls les immortels pouvaient entendre les battements de cœur des vampires, ce n'était donc pas encore le cas d'Allen, mais Komui était un bon sorcier, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Lorsqu'un vampire rencontrait son âme-sœur, il l'_aimait_. Son corps, alors figé, _vivait_. Et pour la première fois, le cœur du vampire _battait_. Il pouvait alors, pour la première fois, _respirer_.

Allen trouvait le procédé étrange. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas la même chose chez les autres espèces ? On ne se posait plus la question depuis des millénaires. Mais il y avait tout de même un petit détail qui le gênait : avec tous ses charmes de protection, pouvait-on vraiment considérer que le Kanda Yu l'ai réellement vu ?

Les vampires furent les derniers à se présenter. Ils n'étaient que deux à participer. Le fameux Kanda et un autre, aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Suivant son regard, Komui les observa à son tour.

-Les autres ont déjà trouvé leurs moitiés. Ils sont vraiment là pour la récompense finale. Fait attention à toi, Allen.

Le jeune homme avait bien compris. Les vampires étaient synonymes de mort violente.

Allen ferait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer.

* * *

><p>Trois jours après le début de la quête, le sorcier se souvint de sa conversation avec Komui. Et Allen Walker maudit le destin.<p>

-Bon, t'avances, moyashi ?

-Ouais, ouais…

La pointe du sabre entre ses omoplates s'enfonça un peu plus, obligeant le sorcier à accélérer. Jusque-là, tout s'était bien passé. En trois jours, il avait réussi à amasser plusieurs babioles fort intéressantes. Il n'avait pas choisi les missions en fonction du nombre de points qu'elles valaient, mais selon la valeur des objets. Il avait tout entassé dans son sac, qu'il avait laissé dans son 4x4, caché dans la forêt.

Il avait décidé de se lancer à la recherche d'un temple maya dans lequel se trouvaient de soi-disant vases magiques rarissimes. Le mot rarissime l'avait beaucoup aidé à trancher. Rarissime signifiait cher. Très, très cher. Une petite fortune. Avec ça, il aurait de quoi acheter des tonnes et des tonnes de meringues, de brochettes au grille, et oh bon sang, du chocolaaaat…

Il avait eu une chance du tonnerre. En arrivant au temple maya, il était tombé sur de vieux copains. Deux démons, Madarao et son frère Tokusa, ce dernier étant un partenaire de karaoke de Lavi, ainsi que la valkyrie Cloud.

Puis il s'était élancé dans les couloirs, seul, plein d'espoir…

-Je t'ai dit d'avancer.

…Mais après un crash d'envergure, il s'était mis à avancer sous la menace d'un sabre plus long que son bras, sans grande conviction.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le vampire. Ou plutôt que le vampire lui tombe dessus. Il avait d'abord semblé surpris. Prudent, Allen avait aussitôt fait demi tour, priant pour que le vampire ne prête pas attention à un simple humain, mais non. Le vampire avait soudain eu l'air très intéressé et avait « insisté » pour « inspecter le coin ensemble ». Il avait surgi de nulle part, l'avait attrapé par son capuchon et le menaçait de son sabre ô combien pointu depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

Et ce foutu couloir qui n'en finissait pas...

-T'es collant. T'as qu'à changer de couloir.

Il sentit une forte douleur dans son dos.

-C'est bon, j'avance !

-Dis-donc, moyashi, comment es-tu entré ? Avec la magie ?

-Autant t'appeler pour ouvrir une porte. Les démons s'en sont chargés.

-Et ils t'ont laissé passer après avoir fait tout le boulot ?

-Ben ouais. Avec des sourires, on fait des miracles. J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas donné cette peine ?

Un rictus au pli cruel apparut sur le visage du vampire.

-Je sais ce que j'aurais fait à leur place.

-Et je sais comment j'aurais réagi.

Le vampire fut surpris qu'il réplique, mais avant de pouvoir répondre, ils débouchèrent sur une salle funéraire…Dans laquelle trônaient quatre vases en quartz. Ils étaient là, bien en vue. C'était trop simple, trop beau pour être vrai. Il y en avait quatre, ce qui signifiait qu'Allen avait une chance d'en attraper un, de s'enfuir ni vu ni connu et de _survivre_…

-A toi l'honneur monsieur Kanda, dit Allen. L'âge prévaut sur tout.

-Seuls les humains m'appellent comme ça. Tu n'es pas un humain.

-Oh ? Tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-Appelles-moi par mon prénom et tu risques de souffrir.

-Aucun problème. J'ai déjà deux, trois petits surnoms qui t'iraient à merveille, dont un qui finit en ard.

Il l'ignora royalement.

-Passe devant.

Allen soupira. Il s'avança, prêt à esquiver le moindre piège…Mais le vampire le retint fermement par la cape.

-Enlève-ça. Ça va te gêner.

-Non merci. Je préfère la garder.

-Oh ? Je t'intimide au point que tu veuilles te cacher là-dessous ?

-Je n'essaie pas de me cacher.

C'était précisément ce qu'il faisait.

-Et puis j'aime beaucoup cette cape.

Il ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture.

Huit mois plus tôt, Anita avait prédit l'arrivée d'un être qui le reconnaîtrait comme son âme-sœur et voudrait le conquérir, qui l'enfermerait et le garderait pour lui seul. Evidemment, la Maison des Sorciers avait moyennement apprécié. Allen était censé devenir le prochain chef de la communauté des sorciers, et ses pouvoirs, trop grands pour que lui-même puisse les contrôler entièrement, étaient essentiels à l'organisation.

D'un geste sec, le vampire lui arracha sa cape.

-Eh ! Rends-la-moi !

Le vampire plissa les sourcils. Il eut soudain l'air vexé en découvrant son visage.

-Sortilège d'apparence, hein ? Et non, si jamais tu dois faire des cabrioles pour récupérer les vases, je ne tiens pas à voir seulement ta cape se faire déchiqueter, mais _toi_.

Allen le toisa avec hauteur, puis après un instant de réflexion déclara avec une fierté non feinte :

-Prends-en soin. Un jour elle vaudra de l'or.

Allen s'étira un instant puis posa un pied dans la salle…Qui s'illumina.

-Ah, dit-il. Une autorisation d'entrée. Quelque chose me dit que tu es passé par là tout à l'heure et que tu t'es fait jeter.

-Seuls les sorciers peuvent pénétrer dans ces…choses.

Intelligent, le vampire. Et cultivé, avec ça. Il s'y connaissait en magie… Un sortilège de reconnaissance avait été posé sur la pièce, empêchant toute autre espèce que celle des Sorciers d'y entrer. Il y avait juste deux petits problèmes. De un, il ne pouvait prendre qu'un seul vase. Il ne pourrait pas en ramener un deuxième pour le vampire, ce qui signifiait…Qu'il avait l'intention de le lui prendre par la force une fois qu'il serait sorti.

De deux, une fois que le jeune sorcier serait sous l'influence du sortilège, les siens seraient annulés, et il ne pourrait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs pendant quelques heures. Bye bye sort d'apparence et moyens de défense…

Ça s'annonçait risqué. Le vampire savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Allen lâcha un soupir et pénétra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur blanche, ses yeux leur éclat argenté, sa silhouette rapetissa légèrement…Adieu, le camouflage. Il entendit alors quelque chose de frustrant. Le vampire…Inspirant une bouffée d'air, comme s'il le faisait pour la première fois. Mais à part cela, il resta silencieux.

Allen sentit une tension l'envelopper. Il frissonna. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Une âme-sœur ne pouvait pas échapper à un vampire, quoi qu'elle fasse, leurs sens étaient trop…Parfaits. Kanda Yu était son compagnon. Fini la quête, il était temps de rentrer se mettre à l'abri à la maison, avec des grandes personnes, immortelles et pas du genre à se laisser faire…

Le couillon qui avait posé ce sort avait certainement prévu une situation comme celle-ci. Il y avait surement une échappatoire. Il _devait_ y en avoir une. Il attrapa négligemment le vase, le fourra dans un sac en toile emmené pour l'occasion et commença à analyser le sortilège brillant gravé sous ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudain le vampire en le voyant passer ses mains gantées sur le sol de pierre.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais sortir du même côté que toi ? Ah !

Il souleva un carreau de pierre du sol, le seul emplacement sur lequel n'était pas gravé le sort.

-Salut vampire !

Allen lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur, et, satisfait de sa mine soudain inquiète, sauta et disparut.

* * *

><p>Bon, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait sortir du temple avant le vampire, retrouver son 4x4 et s'enfuir le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie, explosive et catastrophique avant au moins trois heures, d'après la puissance du sortilège de reconnaissance. Il était désormais aussi vulnérable qu'un humain. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, espérant se trouver dans un raccourci. Si le sorcier maya n'était pas trop bête, il avait élaboré une sortie menant directement à l'entrée du temple.<p>

Bien que son art réside dans la magie, le spiritualisme, le mentor d'Allen, Cross le Soiffard comme on l'appelait dans son dos, avait tenu à ce qu'il entretienne sa condition physique. Aussi ne fut-il pas le moins du monde fatigué en atteignant la sortie, un panneau incrusté dans le mur. Il le poussa un tout petit peu, jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur, puis donna un coup de pied féroce qui abattit le panneau par terre. Il jaillissait du couloir caché quand quelqu'un le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur de l'entrée, l'assommant à moitié. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol sans même un gémissement. Il tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas.

Le vampire se tenait devant lui, déterminé à ne pas le laisser filer. Un petit sourire satisfait ornait son visage de marbre.

-Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il avec agacement. Je vais apporter ceci-il attrapa le vase qui gisait à terre-à mon compagnon et je vais l'aider à gagner cette quête. Toi, tu vas abandonner. C'est fini. Je m'occuperais de toi…Plus tard. Promis.

Allen laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais ça ne tarderait pas.

-Qui a dit que j'allais t'obéir, vampire ?

Kanda s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Il attrapa sa gorge, redressa son visage et l'embrassa avec une avidité non dissimulée.

Pendant un instant, Allen ne sut pas quoi faire. Un salopard de vampire le tenait coincé contre un mur, le retenant par la gorge et enroulant langoureusement sa langue autour de la sienne, tandis que son autre main tenait fermement ses poignets gantés. Sa vision devint soudain floue. Il écarquilla les yeux, sentit sa tête devenir lourde. Ses dernières forces disparues, il s'écroula dans les bras du vampire, qui ne semblait pas étonné de sa demi-inconscience.

Ah oui…Il en avait entendu parler…Lorsqu'un vampire embrassait son âme-sœur pour la première fois, il absorbait un peu de son énergie en même temps, ce qui pouvait provoquer des évanouissements chez les plus faibles. Et à ce moment précis, Allen était _très_ faible. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Ca ne pouvait pas…

Il sentit alors quelque chose qui le géna profondément. Les canines du vampire, frottant contre les siennes. Il se faisait embrasser par un vampire. Un vampire à queue de cheval, en plus.

Et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il n'avait plus sa magie ou même de force dans les bras qu'il allait laisser cet emmerdeur fini profiter de lui !

Il tenta inutilement, et il le savait, de dégager ses poignets, et tourna désespérément la tête dans une autre direction, allant jusqu'à se dévisser la tête pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

Sous le regard interloqué du sorcier, le vampire rompit le baiser et se lécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand qui le rendit…Absolument effrayant.

-Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? Tiens, je les avais oublié ceux-là…Il va falloir les ralentir.

Les démons, suivis de près par la valkyrie se précipitaient vers eux, au secours d'Allen.

Le vampire se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers les fortifications qui entouraient le temple. Les démons, après avoir soulevé la herse, avaient placé un énorme rocher en-dessous pour éviter qu'elle ne se referme. Le vampire poussa le rocher d'un coup de pied et laissa la herse se refermer dans un fracas assourdissant. Une bouffée d'air souffla du sable dans le visage d'Allen. A ses côtés, les démons hurlaient de rage tandis qu'ils se ruaient sur la paroi.

Lorsqu'Allen réussit à rouvrir les yeux, il resta incrédule devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Les prisonniers du temple regardèrent dans un silence angoissé les profonds sillons dans la paroi de la herse.

Quelque chose avait tenté d'ouvrir le temple. De l'intérieur. Quelque chose capable d'entailler la herse centenaire aussi profondément qu'un couteau dans du beurre froid.

Ce qui signifiait que le quelque chose…N'était pas loin.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Les chapitres sont plus courts que pour mes autres fics, et je vous préviens tout de suite, je posterai moins souvent.

MAIS je la finirai, et je finirai également Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas.

A plus !

**REVIEW ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un fléau appelé sorcier**

**Chapitre 2**

_Trois semaines plus tard. Fin de la Quête de la déesse Hevlaska._

Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait une présence dans sa chambre. Il reconnut l'odeur presque instantanément. Un gêneur. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour s'occuper de lui.

-Yuta ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Yu. C'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hum, j'ai frappé tout à l'heure, mais tu n'es pas venu m'ouvrir, alors j'ai dû glisser.

Les vampires avaient le don de se téléporter, glisser comme on disait. Mais ils ne pouvaient se rendre que dans des endroits qu'ils avaient déjà visités dans le passé. Cet imbécile de frère le dérangeait alors même qu'il réfléchissait aux endroits où son âme-sœur avait pu se rendre…

-Et quand on ne répond pas, à ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Père veut te voir.

Ah, le vieux. Toujours sur son dos, lui aussi. Kanda avait plus de mille ans derrière lui, ça ne semblait pourtant pas empêcher ses parents de le surveiller comme s'il n'en n'avait que douze.

-Pourquoi ?

-A propos de la quête. Alma et toi avez perdu, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te remémorer tes défaites, surtout quand elles sont totales et cuisantes, mais il y a un problème d'envergure qui vient de nous tomber sur les bras.

Le vampire soupira, puis se leva et glissa dans la salle du trône…Ou plutôt ce qui était censé l'être. Autrement dit un bengalo en bord de mer. Son père, Kanda Yujiro, roi des vampires depuis environ l'éternité (au dixième près), sirotait tranquillement un verre rempli de sang, lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors même qu'il faisait nuit à Hawai. Il avait les pieds posés sur une table en bois, autour de laquelle se trouvaient trois autres personnes, trois autres…Femelles. L'une était sans doute possible un démon, deux cornes ornant sa tête. Quant aux autres, l'une avait les oreilles pointues et était armée jusqu'aux dents, une valkyrie, et l'autre était vêtue comme un être humain normal, sans aucune caractéristique physique particulière mis à part ses yeux brillants et son aura de dangerosité…Une sorcière.

Yuta glissa derrière son cadet et toussota pour les faire remarquer.

-Ah, Yu ! s'exclama son père. Tu tombes à pic, nous étions justement en train de discuter de tes exploits lors de la quête.

Kanda sortit ses canines bien en vue, luisantes sous le clair de lune. Son père lui montra d'un clin d'œil les étrangers et tenta de lui faire capter par signes de têtes et grimaces qu'il s'agissait d'invités de marque et qu'au vu de la situation, il valait mieux se montrer courtois. Ce à quoi Kanda répondit par un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir à la table avec Yuta.

-Oui, bon, je te présente Dame Moore, des valkyries d'Amérique, Tewaku de la lignée royale démoniaque, et Dame Anita la Convoitée de la Maison des Sorciers, doyenne du Royaume-Uni. Elles aimeraient beaucoup que tu leur montre le temple maya d'Amérique centrale de la quête.

Kanda souleva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait le trouver, ce temple ?

Son père lui sourit tendrement, comme un papa gateux à son gentil petit garçon, innocent et naif. Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Tewaku lui jeta avec mépris :

-Parce que les concurrents que tu as piégés là-bas ne sont jamais revenus, vampire.

-_Pardon ?_

-Nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis bientôt plus de trois semaines. Nous sommes…Comment dire ? Assez embêtés. C'est une situation fâcheuse pour la Démonarchie de ne plus avoir de roi, tu comprendras.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé les coordonnées géographiques des autres participants ?

-Parce que la déesse Hevlaska les a effacées.

-Mais…J'étais certain qu'ils réussiraient à s'échapper !

-Mon fils, reprit Yujiro, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu en aurais été capable que les autres le sont aussi. Alors…La situation est quelque peu délicate. Vois-tu…Certains craignent que tu n'aies éliminé le futur dirigeant de la Maison des Sorciers, l'une des factions les plus importantes de _notre_ monde. La Maison des Sorciers, donc, exige qu'Allen Walker lui soit ramené sain et sauf. Sinon, je crains qu'ils ne nous demandent ta peau, mon petit Yu. Dans ce conflit, les valkyries, qui ont également été affectées par tes actes irréfléchis, se rangeront de leur côté. Ainsi que les loups-garous, qui se feront une joie de se plier à l'exercice bien sûr. Sans oublier la Démonarchie qui, par ailleurs, n'est pas ravie-ravie que tu aies emmuré son roi, ainsi que son _unique_ héritier.

-Hum, j'avais l'intention de retrouver le sorcier, de toute manière.

Son père et Dame Anita se redressèrent subitement. L'un, parce qu'il semblait très intéressé par la question, l'autre, parce qu'elle semblait redouter les intentions du vampire.

-Serait-ce le jeune Musicien qui t'aurait rendu vivant ?

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réussis à se libérer du temple ? Ils avaient bien réussi à entrer ! dit Kanda dans une tentative pour changer de sujet.

Hors de question que le vieux se mêle de _ses_ affaires, surtout quand elles étaient aussi intimes.

-Sais-tu ce qui se trouve dans le temple en question ? demanda la sorcière. Mon cher, tu as laissé trois immortels et un sorcier entre les griffes de sangsues spectrales. Tu sais, ces créatures qui aspirent l'énergie vitale…Passe encore pour les immortels, mais pour notre sorcier…

Kanda déglutit péniblement. Les sorciers ne possédaient pas d'énergie vitale, mais de la magie. Or, celle-ci n'était pas disponible à l'infini comme l'énergie d'un immortel. Les sangsues spectrales absorbaient tout pour devenir matérielles et dévorer les cadavres…

-Je suis certain que les démons l'auront protégé.

-Bien, fit la sorcière dans un sourire horrifiant, et les vivres ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas laissé à manger, ou à boire ? Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les humains ont besoin de _lumière_.

-Trois semaines sans nourriture ne vont pas l'achever !

-Faux.

Devant le regard que lui lança la sorcière, Kanda commença à se sentir mal, et à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

-Comment ça ?

-Le bon sens me fait dire que mon neveu est probablement _mourant_. Tu vois, mon poussin, le Musicien n'est pas encore transformé. Il est toujours…_Mortel_.

* * *

><p>Le manque de lumière était de plus en plus pesant. Mais le pire était sans aucun doute possible la faim. Allen était affreusement malade, et sentait depuis quelques jours une fièvre s'emparer de lui. Il avait aussi envie de vomir, mais vomir quoi ? Son estomac était complètement vide, il ne le sentait même plus. Mais lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte, la douleur devenait soudain poignante. Il ne sentait plus ses membres, seulement cette horrible douleur.<p>

Du haut de la falaise où les sangsues spectrales l'avaient trainé, il entendait les voix des démons qui l'appelaient. Madarao semblait avoir encore assez de forces pour se battre. En tant qu'immortels, les démons et la valkyrie ne pouvaient pas mourir. Mais ils finiraient par s'endormir, ou s'évanouir, et ne jamais se réveiller. Ou alors ils s'étendraient par terre et observeraient le plafond du temple, sans plus rien attendre d'autre. Un sort peu enviable.

Mais du point de vue d'Allen, c'était toujours mieux que son cas. Eux, au moins, auraient peut-être un jour la chance d'être libérés. Mais lui…Il se sentait mourir à petit feu. S'il avait été capable de survivre jusque là, c'était uniquement grâce à sa considérable puissance magique. On avait toujours dit que la magie était puissante en lui. Manifestement, c'était vrai. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un séjour de trois semaines dans cet antre lugubre pour s'en rendre compte. Faire exploser les briques au lieu de les faire léviter avait été un bon exemple.

Il avait toujours fait des efforts considérables pour maîtriser sa magie. Au premier abord, il était considéré comme un génie : capable d'assimiler et de lancer des sortilèges de niveau supérieur, d'improviser, d'inventer, il avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats en théorie…Et presque en pratique. Il y avait un tout petit problème de ce côté-là. Il était tout à fait capable de lancer des sorts correctement. Il y arrivait parfois même mieux que des sorciers de plusieurs centaines d'années. Mais son pouvoir était trop fort, et avait tendance à s'emballer. Aussi, quand il était dans une colère sourde, les choses autour de lui avaient une légère tendance à…Exploser.

Oui, son fort pouvoir lui compliquait singulièrement la vie. Il avait son côté fragile, bien sûr, mais attention le carnage quand on l'énervait.

Le seul sorcier qui semblait ne pas réussir à le capter, ou alors qui ne voulait pas le capter, était sans conteste Lavi Bookman, l'Annaliste. Le sorcier le plus turbulent de la Maison d'Angleterre, dans laquelle vivait Allen. Pour le jeune homme, être sorcier était ce qu'il y avait de mieux au monde. Pour Lavi, être sorcier revenait à être un dieu à part entière. Quand les autres espèces parlaient des « bidouilleurs de sorts », lui déclamait haut et fort des inepties telles que « Oyez Oyez, ça y est, vous êtes chatiés ! ». Et après, il leur lançait _vraiment_ un sort. Cette tête brûlée au grand cœur était censée l'accompagner et participer à la quête avec lui…Mais il s'était fait arrêté par la police-_encore_-lors du dernier match de foot de la saison, pour outrage sur la voie publique. Il avait comme qui dirait un peu trop bu. Chez les grands buveurs, il y avait différents genres : ceux qui se mettaient à rire pour une raison manifestement invisible aux yeux des non bourrés, ceux qui pleuraient comme des madeleines, ceux qui se mettaient en colère et frappaient tout ce qui bougeaient, ceux qui s'envoyaient en l'air, et ceux qui se déshabillaient sur place. Lavi faisait partie de la dernière catégorie. Malheureusement pour lui, les différentes Maisonnées avaient décidé qu'elles ne le sortiraient plus de prison s'il se faisait encore choper. Lavi était donc derrière les barreaux. Enfin, depuis le temps, il avait dû recouvrer la liberté, quand même.

Lenalee l'Inaccessible manquait beaucoup à Allen aussi. La jeune fille, sœur cadette de Komui, était pour lui comme une sœur de substitution. Elle était calme, posée, et toujours là où il fallait pour remettre les idées en place à Lavi, ou presque. C'était aussi une dingue des séries télévisées. Elle avait pas moins de quatre écrans télé dans sa chambre, grâce auxquels elle pouvait regarder _toutes_ les séries du moment, qu'elles soient américaines, européennes, chinoises ou autre. Allen était censé regarder la saison quatre de Mentalist avec elle. Lui qui voulait tant la voir…Rien que pour ça, il n'avait pas envie de mourir. C'était bien, Mentalist.

Des trois, Lenalee était la plus vieille, avec plus de cinq décennies derrière elle. Allen, lui, n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, était encore mortel, mais était indéniablement le sorcier le plus doué du Royaume-Uni.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait le poids de cette mortalité. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il allait y rester, à cause d'un stupide vampire, sans même avoir revu sa famille, sans même avoir mangé les tablettes de chocolat dans son sac… Il espérait qu'on ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour lui.

Puis le sorcier se prit à prier pour qu'on vienne le tirer de là. S'il réussissait à se sortir de ce pétrin, il tuerait le vampire à coup sûr. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais ce serait _lent_. Et _douloureux_.

A côté d'Allen, les sangsues spectrales commencèrent à bouger. Il se demandait encore pourquoi on les appelait comme ça. Elles n'avaient rien de sangsues. Elles étaient énormes, pleines de griffes acérées et de tentacules vénimeuses. Lorsqu'elles avaient compris que l'énorme masse de magie qu'elles avaient capturée, à savoir Allen, n'allait pas durer longtemps, elles avaient tenté de le nourrir, et de le faire boire…Il préférait ne même pas savoir quoi, parce qu'il aurait encore vomir. Les sentant s'approcher de leur proie, Allen ferma les yeux et tenta désespérément de se perdre dans des rêves de vengeance.

* * *

><p>Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ce petit mortel, pour s'inscrire à une quête ?<p>

Tout en maudissant la bêtise d'Allen, Kanda s'émerveillait du courage dont avait fait preuve le sorcier. Il s'était douté dès le début qu'il était jeune, mais depuis il avait appris qu'il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, _réellement_ vingt-et-un ans, pas que physiquement. Non seulement il ne s'était pas encore élevé à l'immortalité, mais en plus il n'avait même pas vécu le tiers d'une vie mortelle moyenne. Kanda avait toujours pensé qu'à trois cent-vingt ans, sa belle-sœur était trop jeune pour Yuta, mais Allen, lui, était carrément mineur ! Non pas que ça l'ennuyait, bien au contraire, il était même plutôt content de la jeunesse de son âme-sœur, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir l'ascendant sur lui, ce dont il ne se plaignait jamais, mais le jeune sorcier était encore fragile et devait être protégé…Mais la trop grande différence…Si ça avait été un autre, il aurait pu penser que c'était une relation malsaine. Mais là, pour le coup, il allait enfoncer cette idée loin, très loin dans sa tête. Parce que là, c'était spécial. _Il_ était concerné.

Il glissa tout près du temple, à côté de la herse. A peine arrivé, un cri terrible s'éleva. Il venait du temple. Le vampire se précipita pour soulever la herse. Il entendit le hurlement de guerre de la valkyrie, un ordre jeté par Madarao, auquel répondit son frère, mais il n'entendit pas le sorcier. Il sentit son corps se contracter. Etait-il arrivé trop tard pour son fiancé ? Il se sentit envahi par…La peur. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il redoutait quelque chose.

Il retint sa respiration et concentra toute sa force pour soulever la herse. Il ne l'avait relevée que de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres lorsqu'un corps inerte fut projeté à l'extérieur du temple. Il reconnut immédiatement la chevelure blanche, bien que maculée de poussière et de traces de sang sec. Un grondement sourd retentit de l'autre côté. Les démons se faufilèrent à leur tour sous la herse, sans un regard pour le vampire, puis tentèrent de la soutenir. La valkyrie jaillit à son tour en roulant sur elle-même. Ils lâchèrent la herse, qui retomba bruyamment. Des bruits horribles retentirent de l'autre côté, pétrifiant les prisonniers sur place. Quand le silence revint, les deux démons s'effondrèrent au sol. La valkyrie, elle, se précipita sur le sorcier.

-De l'eau hurla-t-elle au vampire. Il nous lâche !

Il sortit une gourde qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et la lui passa. Elle la dévissa rapidement et fit couler de l'eau entre les lèvres gercées du mortel. Le garçon entrouvrit les yeux, les posa sur le vampire, et ils s'illuminèrent. Des faisceaux de lumière blanche jaillirent de ses yeux pour se diriger vers le ciel. Avant que quiconque puisse s'en rendre compte, il était debout à quelques centimètres à peine de Kanda.

Le vent se mit à souffler autour du groupe, soulevant les feuilles autour d'eux.

-_Toi_.

D'un mouvement de la main, il le plaqua violemment contre la herse et referma les deux mains sur son cou. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage. Le sorcier faisait peur. Il était impressionnant. Il était menaçant. Ses mains serraient sa gorge avec une force phénoménale, qu'un si petit corps ne pouvait renfermer, ce n'était pas…_Naturel_. Ce n'était pas _normal_. C'était _anormal_, _contre nature_, comme tout ce que faisaient les sorciers.

Le vampire, sentant les membres du jeune homme trembler, attrapa fermement ses bras et se libéra. Alors qu'il se glissait derrière lui, le sorcier hoqueta soudain, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Il ne bougeait plus, totalement figé. Le vampire se pencha sur lui…

Et le temple explosa comme si on y avait placé une bombe à retardement. Le sorcier dans les bras, Kanda et les autres coururent s'abriter derrière un rocher. D'immenses socles de pierre voltigeaient dans les airs. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de bruit, Cloud leva prudemment la tête par-dessus le rocher. Finalement, elle se releva complètement et regarda l'endroit où se trouvait le temple. Ils l'imitèrent tous.

Il ne restait plus qu'un énorme cratère sous leurs yeux.

Dès qu'elle considéra la situation sans danger, la valkyrie se précipita pour reprendre Allen dans ses bras. Elle lança un regard féroce au vampire qui, suivant les conseils de son frère, la laissa faire.

-Bon, fit Tokusa, et le Japonais, on en fait quoi ?

-Le _Japonais_, comme tu le dis avec tant d'élégance, reste avec le gamin, siffla Kanda en montrant ses canines.

-Je crois que Tokusa voulait dire : on peut le dérouiller, le vampire ?

Madarao ne leur lança pas un regard. Il se dirigea vers Kanda et se dressa entre lui et Cloud. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'éloigna du groupe. Le vampire retint un soupir d'agacement et le rejoignit.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-Pour vous ramener. Sur ordre de vos factions. Et le sorcier est à moi, alors bas les pattes.

-Mouais, pas sûr qu'il soit de cet avis. S'il n'avait pas été aussi affaibli, c'est toi qui aurait explosé, Kanda. Il a mal visé pour cette fois, tu es chanceux. Mais il a dû utiliser tout ce qui lui restait comme réserves.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et ajouta :

-Tokusa est allé leur chercher à manger.

-Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je… ne sais pas exactement. Les sangsues l'ont capturé juste après ton départ. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, il était trop faible. Et après ça s'est révélé impossible. Il n'était plus en état de le faire.

-Et pourquoi diable ne l'as-tu pas protégé ?

-C'a été très rapide et très violent. Elles l'ont capturé avec leurs tentacules et le retenaient par les pieds. Elles l'ont emmené en hauteur, à une centaine de mètres, tout en cognant sa tête contre le roc. Il a fini par perdre connaissance...D'où le sang. A son réveil, il était incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège. Nous l'avons retrouvé ce matin, et nous avons essayé de le tirer de là. Tu es arrivé…En plein quand on se faisait laminer.

-Bon…Il faut le soigner, et vite. Je vais le ramener chez lui en glissant.

Le démon le toisa avec méfiance.

-Et qui te dit que tu vas pouvoir l'emmener comme ça ?

-Moi, je te le dis.

Le démon se rapprocha de lui et souffla avec hargne :

-Essaie donc de le convaincre. On va bien s'amuser.

* * *

><p>-Ta tante ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait que tu faisais tout sauter par impulsion.<p>

Allen observait Cloud avec des yeux embrumés. Le temps qu'il comprenne qu'on s'adressait à lui, qu'il était vivant, dans une grotte, la tête posée sur quelque chose de mou, il s'écoula quelques minutes.

-…Hein ?

-Si tu arrives à te redresser, on a des bananes.

Il se plia en deux et, s'agrippant à la paroi, il se redressa avec difficulté. Il lorgna un instant la banane verte posée à côté de lui puis se jeta dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un élixir de longue vie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé le fruit, Madarao s'approcha, accompagné du vampire. Allen lui lança un regard noir et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Dieu qu'il avait faim…

Madarao leur expliqua la situation, toutes les bonnes raisons qu'avait le vampire de ramener le sorcier _lui-même_, à la grande horreur du sorcier qui ouvrit grand la bouche en l'entendant, qu'Allen devait être rentré chez lui avant trois jours et que le plus simple était quand même de glisser.

Puis, ce fut au tour de l'opposition, c'est-à-dire tout le reste du groupe, de s'exprimer. Tokusa avait l'intention de tuer Kanda, et n'envisageait donc tout simplement pas qu'il puisse servir d'escorte. Ensuite, Cloud préférait s'occuper du neveu de son amie elle-même. Enfin, Allen refusait catégoriquement parce qu'il n'en avait « pas envie, bordel ».

Puis, au damne de toute la compagnie, Madarao interdit formellement de s'en prendre d'une quelconque façon au vampire. Ce fut ensuite le tour des mauvaises nouvelles. Madarao annonça à Allen, en privé, que le vampire insistait vraiment pour s'occuper de lui, même plus que nécessaire. « Qu'il aille se faire foutre », répondit le jeune homme. Le message fut transmis, et le vampire quitta la grotte aussi sec, non sans avoir lancé un regard amusé au jeune homme.

Ce salopard le prenait pour son âme-sœur. Impossible. On n'enfermait pas l'amour de sa vie dans un temple occupé par des sangsues spectrales.

Puis il se souvint avec effroi de la prédiction d'Anita. Un guerrier immortel verrait en lui son âme-sœur, l'enfermerait, et aurait sur lui une emprise semblable à nulle autre. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait pas cru : il semblait absolument impossible qu'un être ait plus d'influence sur lui que son maître, Marian Cross, incarnation de l'Abomination en personne.

Hum…Un immortel ? Il l'était.

Un guerrier ? Il l'était.

L'avait-il enfermé ? Carrément, ouais !

Voyait-il en lui son âme sœur ? Merde alors.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un vampire ? Ils ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire, ceux-là ! C'était cuit, les soirées en boîte de nuit.

Allen fit un sort aux bananes vertes et s'endormit aussi sec. Il fit des cauchemars.

Les bananes ne se mangent pas vertes, mais jaunes.

* * *

><p>-Viens à moi…<p>

Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se raidit mais n'osa pas bouger. Il leva instinctivement un bouclier translucide autour de lui, mais se trouva trop faible pour le maintenir en place. Il annula son sort et se redressa pour sonder la grotte. Il faisait presque nuit, et la lumière était au plus faible. Il distinguait à peine la lumière de la lune. A l'entrée de la grotte se trouvait quelqu'un. Il sentait sa présence, ainsi qu'une soudaine angoisse. Allen frémit. Il se frotta les bras et donna un coup de coude à Tokusa, qui grogna et se releva en apercevant l'intrus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, vampire ?

Cloud et Madarao allumèrent des torches et s'approchèrent de Kanda.

-J'ai apporté à manger.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, un doux fumet parvint aux narines du sorcier. Il reconnut aussitôt l'odeur. C'était du poisson. Seul le poisson pouvait dégager une odeur aussi délicieuse. Mais il y avait autre chose…Allen s'approcha lentement, à quatre pattes, reniflant avec bonheur l'arôme de nourriture cuite. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche du vampire, il reconnut effectivement des brochettes de poissons, ainsi qu'un _énorme_ morceau de viande, et des fruits de toutes les couleurs, frais à n'en pas douter, le tout disposé de façon à mettre chaque met en valeur.

Allen se sentit saliver, incapable de détourner les yeux du véritable festin qui n'attendait que d'être mis en miettes. Son ventre se contracta et émit un bruit semblable à un rugissement de bête sauvage à l'agonie.

-C'est une ruse, siffla Cloud.

-Ce qu'il ne peut pas obtenir, il va l'appâter, ricana Tokusa. Attention Allen, je crois que c'est toi la cible !

-Boucle la, démon.

-Il y en a assez pour tout le monde, dit le vampire d'un air douteux. Mais attention, j'ai mes conditions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Madarao.

Le démon jeta un coup d'œil au sorcier affamé, qui contemplait avec une envie non dissimulée le repas en exposition. Il savait comment cela allait se terminer. Le jeune homme avait trop faim pour résister au chantage. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, il ressemblait à un fauve sur le point de sauter sur la gazelle, toutes griffes sorties, et prêt aussi à étriper le premier qui lui éloignerait quoi que ce soit de la bouche.

Madarao était prêt à parier que même le jour où il deviendrait immortel, le sorcier ne pourrait pas se passer de nourriture.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vous laisse manger tout ça, et en échange, le sorcier rentre avec moi. Je glisserai, bien sûr, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes avant que nous arrivions en Angleterre. Je reviendrai vous chercher, évidemment. Je n'ai de toutes façons pas le choix. Ah, et aussi… J'ai des projets pour le moyashi.

-_Moyashi_ ? répéta Allen d'un air outré-le sorcier semblait s'être réveillé de sa longue contemplation. Des _projets_ ? Tu te prends pour mon maître, tronche de méduse ? Je te conseille de changer de comportement, ou tu risques de finir ton éternité sous l'eau avec des grenouilles !

-Tu es trop faible pour ça, mon ange.

Allen ouvrit grand la bouche. Mon ange ? _Mon ange ?_

-Espèce de…

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer, voire même commencer, sa tirade insultante (à laquelle il avait longuement réfléchi pendant près de trois semaines dans son trou miteux), le vampire tendit le bras derrière un rocher et en ressortit un sac, _son_ sac, celui qu'il avait laissé dans _son_ 4x4, avec la clime pour que le contenu ne fonde pas. Puis il entreprit de fouiller dedans.

-Il paraît que les jeunes de ton âge sont particulièrement accros à la technologie et à l'hygiène. Surtout les sorciers. Tout le monde sait que vous vouez un culte à tout ce qui coûte cher, et que ceux de votre espèce ont de l'argent plein les poches.

Il ressortit fièrement la brosse à dent du garçon et la posa à côté de lui, sur le rocher.

Allen se rappela soudain tout ce que les sangsues spectrales avaient essayé de lui faire avaler pour le maintenir en vie, insectes, saletés en tout genre et liquides dont il ne voudrait pas connaître l'origine pour tout l'or du monde. Il sentait sa salive pleine de poussière, ses dents recouvertes de crasse et fit un nouveau pas en avant, toujours à quatre pattes. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se relever.

Vint ensuite son fidèle mp3, son ami de toujours, le seul à ne l'avoir jamais lâché. Le sortilège de maintenance jeté dessus aidait à éviter la décharge, c'est vrai, mais jamais son compagnon de cœur n'était tombé en panne. Même après avoir fait un tour dans la piscine de la Maisonnée…

-Ah, et tu as l'air d'aimer les sodas. Coca, Nestea…

Un nouveau pas en avant. Les bouteilles fraiches, rejoignirent ses affaires sur le rocher.

-Oui, ça…Dit le vampire d'un air victorieux…J'ai entendu dire que c'était pareil que la drogue pour les humains. Tu dois vraiment être en manque, là, après trois semaines…

Cette fois, Allen s'arrêta carrément de respirer. Sa réserve de tablettes de _chocolat_. Tous les parfumes disponibles en rayon…chocolat noir et ganache menthe, chocolat au lait au praliné à l'ancienne et morceaux d'amandes et noisettes, chocolat au lait ganache à la mûre, chocolat au lait caramel beurre salé, chocolat au lait et praliné croustillant, lait noisettes, lait caramel croquant, lait fleur de sel, lait amandes, lait fourré à la crème brûlée, crème de marrons, chocolat blanc extra velouté, mousseux, fourré à la fraise…Et tant d'autres…Un véritable supplice de Tentale, à chaque fois qu'il faisait les courses… Le meilleur du meilleur sur la terre connue du chocolat, oh la la…Oh la laaaaaaa…

Cette fois-ci il s'avança de plusieurs pas. Une lueur de folie brillait dangereusement dans ses yeux. Le malheureux n'entendait même plus les cris désespérés lancés par son ventre. Il devait manger. Tout de suite. SON chocolat n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre, il le sentait, les tablettes aux emballages si alléchants l'appelaient au secours, il le sentait… Le chocolat noir et ganache framboise lui faisait des signes, tandis que la tablette chocolat blanc fourré à la mousse fruits rouges lui faisait des clins d'œil absolument insupportables…

Satisfait de l'effet que sa proposition avait sur le sorcier, Kanda décida de l'achever une fois pour toute.

-Et tu seras surement content d'apprendre que les objets que tu as récupéré pendant la quête sont sains et saufs…

C'était un supplice.

Il exposa sous les yeux ahuris des démons et de la valkyrie, une vieille couronne en or surmontée de pierres précieuses plus grosses les unes que les autres, une compilation d'ouvrages antiques à la couverture abimée, plusieurs pièces d'argent turques, un long filet de soie indienne brodée à la main, une boîte sans ouverture qui était probablement plus qu'une simple boîte, un carnet remplie de dessins, croquis et symboles étranges, deux énormes pierres semblables à des rubis mais moins distinctes, dans lesquelles étaient cristallisées des bestioles millénaires, un sachet rempli de plantes séchées, deux fioles remplies d'un liquide brunâtre ainsi qu'un globe de cristal et quelques épingles de la même matière.

Ces objets représentaient les premières rémunérations d'Allen en tant que sorcier. Sa récolte en trois jours d'une quête. Un véritable trésor pour tout sorcier se respectant un tant soit peu, et un véritable coffre rempli d'or pour toute autre espèce. Ils le savaient tous, Allen n'avait pas choisi les missions au hasard. Le sorcier visait haut : avant tout les prix, qui s'avéraient très souvent être des reliques inestimables aux yeux des sorciers, ou des ingrédients rarissimes permettant de lancer des sortilèges puissants. Avec le contenu de son sac, Allen avait surement les moyens de rayer un continent entier de la carte. Enfin, à condition qu'il parvienne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs_. _Ce que ses camarades avaient du mal à imaginer après le coup du temple. Quoique, même s'il ne pouvait pas les contrôler, ça ferait surement beaucoup de bruit et beaucoup de fumée…

-Tu as fait pas mal de choses en trois jours. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais du mal à suivre ta piste, mais maintenant, le problème est résolu. Je suppose que tu as un moyen de transport magique plutôt efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen ne le regardait plus. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras et tentait vainement de ne plus regarder la collection d'artefacts et de douceurs, et de ne plus sentir l'odeur du poisson et de la viande.

-Range tout ça ! Rannnnge !

-Ah ? dit le vampire d'une voix séduisante, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'attends de toi ? Tu n'es donc pas tellement en manque, après tout. Je devrais donner tout ça aux animaux du coin, eux au moins ont réellement besoin de nourriture…

-Non ! s'exclama soudain le garçon. C'est bon, j'abandonne ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, vampire ?

-Hum…Que tu m'épouses ?

Allen le regarda un instant. Il sentit son envie d'abattre le maître-chanteur se faire pressante. Il se releva et s'approcha du vampire, les poings serrés, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le col du vampire.

-Ce sont _mes_ affaires. Tu n'as pas à me demander quoi que ce soit en échange. Tu dois me les rendre. Tu n'avais peut-être pas l'intention de nous enfermer…Mais c'est pas mon problème. Alors je te trouve drôlement gonflé de dire que, d'accord, tu m'as fait vivre un _cauchemar_, mais que ce n'était pas ta faute, et ensuite de me faire du chantage, parce que c'est du chantage, avec _mes_ _propres_ affaires ! Tu es vivant et tu devrais déjà en soupirer de soulagement, crois-moi ! Alors laisse-moi me nourrir correctement avant que je n'utilise ce qui me reste de pouvoirs pour te bousiller les neurones, parce que si j'ai survécu aussi longtemps, c'est parce que mon envie de te faire souffrir m'a fait oublier ma santé, et si je devais avoir une dernière volonté, ce serait de _te faire la peau_.

Kanda le regarda un instant. Ses mains étaient luisantes. Il avait vu de quoi le mioche était capable. Mieux valait alléger ses conditions.

-Bon, alors…Tu me laisses te nourrir et te raccompagner chez toi ?

Allen le lâcha et soupira. D'épuisement. Son manque de pouvoir le rendait malade, et les odeurs de nourriture lui donnaient envie de vomir. S'il ne mangeait pas immédiatement, il allait s'évanouir à coup sûr.

Kanda s'assit par terre et tapota le sol à côté de lui, l'air satisfait. Allen s'installa un peu plus loin qu'indiqué. Il ne se formalisa pas, se contentant de se rapprocher de l'humain. Celui-ci attrapa son mp3 et enfonça farouchement le casque sur sa tête, puis il attrapa une brochette de poisson et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

Puis Kanda se pencha vers lui et murmura lascivement à son oreille :

-On a dit que tu me laissais te nourrir. Tu devrais me laisser t'aider.

-Je me suis beaucoup entrainé à manger tout seul, je t'assure. Je devrais m'en sortir, là.

-Mais tu es fatigué. Tu trembles tellement tu te sens mal, et tu as du mal à soulever tes membres, je le vois bien. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser m'occuper de toi ?

-Essaie et je transforme tes mains en palmes. Vu ?

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

**! REVIEW PLEAAAASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un fléau appelé sorcier**

**Chapitre 3 **

Kanda glissa sur un chemin de terre battue, au milieu d'un bois.

-T'avais rien de plus près, hein ? demanda Allen qui connaissait l'endroit et savait exactement combien de mètres il restait à parcourir avant qu'il n'atteigne une baignoire et son lit, autrement dit un bon millier.

-Je vais te porter, dit simplement Kanda.

Il souriait au point qu'on voyait ses canines, et semblait satisfait, très satisfait. Ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Allen. _Je parie que t'as fait exprès d'arriver aussi loin. Salopard._

La Maisonnée d'Angleterre, située à quelques kilomètres de Londres, en pleine campagne, dans un lieu où personne ne pouvait entendre les fréquentes explosions, où personne ne s'étonnait de la présence de fumée dans les parages, et où personne ne restait assez longtemps pour rapporter les excès de vitesse des pensionnaires à la police, ressemblait à un cottage typiquement anglais, format manoir. La maison rose aux volets verts s'étendait sur environ quatre-vingt mètres de long sur huit mètres de large. Cela pouvait paraître spacieux à première vue, mais quand on savait qu'il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières à se crêper le chignon à l'intérieur, cela semblait tout de suite moins excessif. Surtout quand on avait connaissance des goûts de luxe des sorciers. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de lierre.

D'un côté de la maison se trouvait un magnifique jardin, toujours en pleine floraison, auquel la directrice de maison avait jeté un sort d'immobilisation. Le printemps régnait en maître sur l'hectare de verdure. Dans un coin se trouvait un atelier en bois, dans lequel les sorciers apprenaient la magie ou expérimentaient des sorts. Du moins quand ils savaient qu'il y avait des risques. Il arrivait que les bourdes magiques prennent place à l'intérieur de la maison.

L'atelier n'avait pas de toit. Beaucoup de visiteurs s'en étonnaient. Il était toujours un peu gênant de leur expliquer qu'à force de le reconstruire suite à des problèmes ménagers récurrents, ils avaient décidés de ne pas en remettre. A la place, ils avaient lancé un sort d'étanchéité. La pluie ne pouvait pas en sortir. La fumée, les objets contondants et pointus, les bouffées de flammes et même les gens pouvaient en sortir par les airs sans problème. Bon, il fallait bien l'avouer, parfois l'atelier se trouvait au-dessus du sol, en-dessous, et à l'occasion pleuvait en morceau tout autour de son emplacement officiel.

Aujourd'hui, une demi-douzaine de sorciers se tenait devant, prêts à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Allen les regarda se pencher sur quelque chose.

-Baisse-toi, dit-il d'un air méfiant.

Kanda haussa les sourcils, mais étant sur le territoire des fous furieux de la dynamite magique, il s'exécuta.

Au moment même où il posait un genou au sol, quelqu'un fut propulsé dans les airs, et un autre par la porte. Le premier atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, sur le toit du manoir, tandis que le second s'éclata la face au milieu des rosiers, dans un cri de douleur (à cause du sol notamment, mais aussi à cause des épines). Les autres se carambolaient en tous sens, percutaient les murs ou se rentraient dedans. Puis ce fut le silence, en-dehors de quelques accès de toux. Finalement un sorcier sortit et annonça bien fort :

-Bon, il nous faut une nouvelle table de billard. Je pense qu'on a mis trop de camphre à la nitrocellulose. A moins que ce soit le sel, il était peut-être trop humide.

Allen hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

Kanda secoua vigoureusement la tête. Voilà pourquoi les vampires éprouvaient une aversion pure pour les sorciers, en dehors de leurs pouvoirs contre-nature. Ils étaient trop curieux. Ils étaient farfelus, dangereux, à commencer pour eux-mêmes et puis pour les autres. Toujours en train de faire des trucs bizarres, de bidouiller les lois de la nature. Et quand un de leur truc marchait, tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à dire, c'était : « oh, ça alors, c'est devenu bleu ! Quelle surprise, c'était censé se transformer en boule de feu hyperactive, mais bon, c'est bien aussi ».

Les sorciers étaient complètement frappés.

Les sorciers n'étaient bons qu'à une chose, et une seule. Allumer le feu. Au sens figuré. L'éteindre, c'était une autre affaire.

-Salut Rikei, dit Allen. Passe le bonjour à Shifu de ma part. Enfin-il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme perché sur le toit-quand il aura réussi à descendre.

-Yo, Al ! Bon retour ! Ouille !

La demeure des sorciers d'Angleterre comportait quatre portes d'entrée, dont trois côté jardin. Elles étaient desservies par une large terrasse courant le long de la maison. Suivant les indications d'Allen, Kanda entra par l'une des portes, la plus sure d'après l'habitué, et déboucha sur une grande pièce parsemée d'escaliers, tous entremêlés, tarabiscotés. Et il y avait bien plus d'étages qu'on pouvait le penser de l'extérieur. Haha. Un sort d'agrandissement, ou un truc dans le genre. Donc, Alma avait raison. Harry Potter était une bonne approche de la sorcellerie. On pouvait agrandir un bâtiment de l'intérieur. Manquait plus que les uniformes.

Devinant probablement à quoi il pensait, Allen expliqua aussitôt, sachant que ça ne lui plairait pas et qu'il partirait surement plus vite ainsi :

-C'est la concentration de magie qui distord l'espace-temps. C'est pour ça que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Entre deux escaliers, juste en face, se trouvait une demoiselle, une sorcière, qui portait tout sauf un uniforme. Elle portait un short très short, mais vraiment, et un…C'était certainement un haut de maillot de bain. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

-'Jour Allen et…Le gars qui l'accompagne, dit-elle d'un air morne.

-Salut, Maggie.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie dans les étages, Kanda fut frappé par la décoration du mur d'accueil. Ça devait être un véritable choc pour les invités de marque.

Au mur se trouvait un crocodile empaillé, sur lequel on avait marqué au feutre rose : « Où est passé mon innocence ? ».

* * *

><p>On pouvait penser qu'il était étrange qu'une femme d'origine chinoise dirige la Maisonnée du Royaume-Uni. Mais ceux qui approfondissaient l'idée en arrivaient à trouver que tout, chez les sorciers, était étrange. Leur organisation était un bordel sans nom. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient à cheval dessus. A Rome, fait comme les romains. Question de politesse. Chez les sorciers, fais comme les sorciers. Question de vie ou de mort. Les différentes Maisonnées se disputaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. De véritables chiffonniers.<p>

Les sorciers avaient pour la plupart l'apparence de jeunes adultes, voire d'adultes tout court. De telle façon qu'on avait l'impression, lorsqu'on s'aventurait chez eux, de pénétrer dans un pensionnat pour délinquants. Ils s'insultaient entre eux, se faisaient des mauvaises blagues, s'envoyaient mutuellement à l'infirmerie. La raison à tout cela ? Et bien, ils ne faisaient que se témoigner leur amour fraternel. Et puis, surtout, c'était _marrant_. Mais que quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur communauté les imite, et ils se liguaient tous contre l'intrus, qui en général, finissait carbonisé, ou pire.

A l'intérieur, c'était le foutoir. Mais de l'extérieur, c'était un clan fermé et uni. Payant, en plus. C'est ce qui faisait la force, et le fier compte en banque, de la Maison des Sorciers. Sans oublier leur réputation.

Dame Anita la Convoitée sourit chaleureusement à Allen. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et envoya chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider à grimper les escaliers. Anita était la mère de substitution d'Allen. La mère parfaite. Pour un sorcier aussi givré qu'elle. Comme Allen. Elle était venue vivre en Angleterre après avoir fait chant…S'être mariée avec Cross Marian. Devenant alors la plus puissante sorcière sur le territoire anglais, elle était passée doyenne du Royaume-Uni.

Elle adressa un regard froid au vampire.

-Vous pouvez disposer, mon cher.

-Il me semble que vous oubliez quelque chose.

-Je ne vois pas quoi.

Allen referma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Vivement qu'il se jette dans son lit, qu'il puisse dévorer le paquet de caramels coincé sous son oreiller.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

Lenalee l'Inaccessible, dont le surnom venait du sister complex développé avec hargne par son frère aîné, Komui, était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, noués en deux queues de cheval, toujours habillée à la mode et complètement dingue des romances et feuilletons à l'eau de rose. Et des séries télévisées en général, même si elle avait un petit faible pour les Frères Scott. Allen n'avait jamais regardé. Il n'y tenait pas. Lenalee était du genre à s'asseoir devant la télé et à regarder l'écran comme une guimauve, que l'émission soit intéressante ou pas.

-Coucou, dit-elle. Comment ça va ?

-J'ai faim, grommela Allen. Où est le criminel en série ?

La mine de Lenalee s'assombrit. Elle saisit le sac d'Allen d'une main, son bras de l'autre et l'aida à monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle répondit sans enthousiasme :

-En taule.

-_Encore ?_ s'exclama Allen. Il a pris un abonnement ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce coup-ci ?

-Il a paradé pour Mardi Gras. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, je t'assure. Ton opinion de lui pourrait en être affectée.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'avoir une estime plus pourrie que celle que j'ai pour Lavi.

Lavi l'Annaliste. Ou Lavi l'Incarcéré. Ou Lavi l'Agitateur. Ou Lavi le Récidiviste. Au fil du temps, on lui avait donné toute une tripotée de surnoms plus affectueux les uns que les autres. Allen se rappelait particulièrement bien du jour où il avait rencontré le rouquin. Il aurait même du mal à l'oublier.

Lenalee, ce jour-là, avait emmené Allen au cinéma. Ils y avaient retrouvé Lavi, qui avait un rhume, ce jour-là. Officiellement, un terroriste ayant mal branché sa bombe s'était introduit dans le cinéma. Quant à ce qui s'était réellement passé…La Maisonnée d'Angleterre avait tassé l'affaire. On ne tenait pas à ce que ça s'ébruite parmi les immortels. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant que la Maison des Sorciers toute entière soit au courant.

-Mouais. Enfin…De quoi as-tu besoin ? Tu es tout pâle, sale et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

-Quelle fine observation. Je vais commencer par prendre un bon bain, et à me laver comme jamais je ne me suis lavé. Ensuite je dévorerai tout ce qui est comestible dans cette maison. Et après…Je vais dormir pendant tout le reste du mois, sous ma couette, tranquille…

-Et bien, quel programme ! Ecoute, je vais demander à Jerry de te monter quelques plats dans, disons, une heure et demi. Ça te laisse le temps de parader dans la salle de bain. Oh, et Lavi devrait sortir demain. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille le chercher au commissariat vers midi. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Oh, j'avais complètement oublié ma voiture ! Elle doit être pleine de poussière !

-Mais non, rigola Lenalee. Les garçons l'ont lavée hier en apprenant que tu rentrais.

-Hum, alors demain je vais aller faire une ballade sur les routes désertes, et peut-être que je m'arrêterai à Londres, à mon magasin de disques. Tout près du commissariat, quelle coïncidence !

Arrivé à son étage, il se rendit directement à sa chambre, s'y enferma et passa plus de quarante-cinq minutes dans sa baignoire à chasser la saleté qui s'était accumulée sur son corps. Ses vêtements étaient foutus : sales, déchirés, rognés par les bêtes auxquelles il avait servi de fauteuil ou tout simplement de garde-manger.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lenalee descendit les escaliers, elle trouva Timothy Hearst le Contrariant la tête collée contre la porte du bureau de Dame Anita.<p>

Timothy, comme Allen, était un jeune sorcier encore mortel. Mais qui savait s'il le resterait encore longtemps ? Il avait tendance à se jeter dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, à violer les règlements, à utiliser la magie sans penser aux conséquences.

Certes, la plupart des sorciers le faisaient aussi. Bon, d'accord, tous les sorciers à quelques exceptions près. Mais les autres, eux, ne s'en vantaient pas à tout bout de champ, et surtout agissaient plus subtilement. Dans le dos des gens. En douce.

Timothy n'avait pas encore bien assimilé l'art de faire les choses sans se faire prendre. Ce qui était nuisible à la santé des sorciers, tout le monde le savait, enfin, tout le monde, au fond de son subconscient, s'en doutait. Ce qui revenait au même.

Lenalee regarda autour d'elle. Personne dans le coin. Elle s'approcha discrètement de la porte et colla elle-aussi son oreille contre la porte. Timothy lui lança un regard conspirateur et chuchota :

-Ça se dispute, là-dedans ! Ils parlent d'Allen !

-Ah oui ? fit-elle d'un air très intéressé.

Lenalee se pencha un peu plus, collée à Timothy.

-Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, Dame Anita, vous le savez bien. D'après le traité inter-espèce, disait une voix, vous ne pouvez pas empêcher mon fils d'approcher son âme-sœur.

La voix était celle d'un homme, ou tout du moins celle d'un mâle, dans la moyenne d'âge. S'il était le père du vampire qui avait ramené Allen, alors il était lui-aussi vampire. A moins que sa femme n'ai été une humaine ou un sorcier…Mais ces derniers cas étaient très, très rares. On en avait répértorié trois en trois millénaires ! Les Sorciers fuyaient les âmes-sœur vampires et loups-garous comme la peste : ceux-ci se mettaient en tête d'empêcher les sorciers d'utiliser leur magie, sous prétexte que c'était dangereux. Et les dents pointues, les griffes, la force surhumaine, la rapidité, c'était pas dangereux, peut-être ?

-Vous êtes sur _notre_ territoire, Roi Yujiro, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Tant que le Musicien sera sur les terres de la Maison des Sorciers, vous ne l'approcherez pas.

Le roi ? Carrément ? Et ben il visait haut, le petit Allen !

-Très bien, mais cela ne servira pas à grand-chose. J'imagine que vos sorciers ne passent pas leur temps ici, n'est-ce pas ? Les sorciers se promènent un peu partout dans le monde et vivent parmi les humains la majeure partie du temps. Ce sont de grands vadrouilleurs. Allen Walker n'échappe pas à la règle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que votre fils tente ce qu'il veut à l'extérieur. Mais il n'est pas autorisé à pénétrer notre territoire sans y avoir été invité, vous connaissez nos règles.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…Il semble que vous soyez têtue, ma chère. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Yu. Au fait, qui donc vous convoite ?

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce.

-Mon âme-sœur. Mon mari.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais n'est-ce pas notre cas à tous ?

-Je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous expliquer la logique de la chose. Nos noms nous sont attribués à la naissance. Et maintenant, si vous soulez bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

-Oh mais bien sûr…

BOUM !

Lenalee et Timothy se redressèrent subitement. Il y avait encore eut une explosion dans le jardin.

-Ah, mais j'y pense, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de votre jardin. M'autorisez-vous à y faire une petite visite ? Mes fils et moi sommes très intéressés par le jardinage.

-Je ne suis pas sure que vous…

-Pourquoi ne pas choisir l'un de vos charmants pensionnaires pour nous guider ? Pourquoi pas…

La porte s'ouvrit subitement. Lenalee et Timothy, qui s'y appuyaient, tombèrent en même temps au sol, dans le bureau.

Trois vampires les observaient avec indifférence tandis qu'Anita jetait un regard noir au roi Yujiro, qui faisait presque aussi jeune que son premier fils Yuta.

-…Cette charmante demoiselle ?

* * *

><p>Une fois sorti de sa salle de bain, propre comme jamais, savonné comme jamais, javellisé de partout (si c'était bien de l'eau de javel dans le flacon, parce qu'il arrivait qu'il mette des mixtures étranges dedans), il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille après avoir subi la colère du sèche-cheveux vengeur qu'il n'avait jamais rendu à Lenalee, mais bon, c'était une fille, elle en avait donc plusieurs. Sa peau d'ordinaire blanche était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et il était maigre.<p>

Tout en pestant, il se demanda combien de kilos il avait perdu. Il fallait remédier à cela, et vite. Il remettrait la sieste à plus tard, il y avait plus important pour le moment : récupérer ses kilos.

Il enfila une chemise à manches courtes qui, d'après ce que lui disaient les filles de la Maisonnée, était carrément trop sexy sur lui. Les filles aimaient bien s'occuper de la garde-robe des garçons. Tous les ans, au moment des soldes (dans plusieurs pays différents), chaque sorcière entrainait un sorcier ou deux dans les magasins. En général, la séance de torture durait trois ou quatre jours, le temps de trouver les vingt-deux ensembles parfaits recherchés, pas moins. Elles ne s'arrêtaient pas avant de les avoir trouvé.

Donc, en gros, chaque sorcier avait un placard bourré de vêtements accumulés au cours du temps, personnalisé. Elles se sentaient flattées lorsqu'ils les portaient. C'est-à-dire tout le temps, puisqu'ils n'avaient que ça.

Allen descendit les escaliers en fredonnant, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, passa devant le crocodile empaillé et se rendit dans les cuisines.

Un homme à la peau mâte sifflotait tout en beurrant des tartines. Il n'entendit pas le nouvel arrivant, qui s'arrêta un instant à la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Finalement Allen toqua sur le mur pour se faire remarquer et, reposant son casque autour de son cou, salua le cuisinier cinq étoile du manoir.

-Hello, Jerry !

Le dénommé Jerry se retourna et jeta un regard flamboyant à son cadet.

-AAAAAAA-LLLLLLLLL-EEEEEEEEE- NNNNNNNN ! Comment vas-tu mon petit ? J'ai entendu parler de ce qui t'était arrivé, c'est absolument a-bo-mi-nable ! Mon pauvre chou, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Jerry n'était pas un simple cuisto. Il dirigeait la section logistique de la Maison des Sorciers tout entière : repas, entretiens, comptabilité… Il avait décidé de passer le plus de temps possible à exercer sa passion derrière les fourneaux du domaine de la Maisonnée d'Angleterre pour la simple raison que ses « bouts de chou favoris s'y trouvaient ». Et bien qu'il soit multitâche, personne ne l'avait jamais vu en dehors de la cuisine ou loin d'une assiette fumante. Mais quand on venait le voir, en général, c'est qu'on avait un creux.

Allen lui offrit un sourire timide et lorgna un instant sur les placards qui, il le savait, étaient _pleins de bonnes choses_.

* * *

><p>Allen avait drôlement bien mangé. Il sortit prendre le soleil dans le jardin, des paquets de mikado dépassant des poches. Devant la maison, un sorcier et une jeune femme lavaient une voiture, éponges en main. Il n'existait malheureusement pas encore de sortilège spécial pour laver les voitures. Et utiliser un sort de lévitation pour soulever l'eau alors que les tuyaux d'arrosage étaient parfaitement opérationnels était stupide.<p>

Allen s'approcha d'eux et examina la voiture.

-Laisse tomber, Al, dit le sorcier. Pas la peine de nous aider, on t'a vu rentrer.

C'était Narein, et derrière lui, les cheveux protégés par une charlotte en plastique, un anoraque étanche par-dessus ses vêtements se trouvait Chomesuke. Cette dernière était une démone, et l'âme sœur de Narein.

Allen s'approcha tout de même, quelques mikados dans la bouche.

-Jolie l'autocollant, remarqua-t-il.

A l'arrière de la décapotable rouge flamboyant était collé un dessin de bélier enragé.

-Je lui avais dit de mettre une brebis, bougonna Chomesuke. Il ne m'a pas écouté.

Allen se pencha vers Narein et murmura :

-Ce ne serait pas parce qu'ils ont tous les deux des cornes et tendance à foncer dans le tas ?

Avant que Narein ait pu répondre, les deux sorciers explosèrent de rire. Chomesuke retira son attirail de protection et s'assit sur le bord de la voiture.

-Alors, dit Narein, ça va mieux, toi ?

-Hum…Je sens que je vais me coucher tôt. Je suis _épuisé_.

-Pas étonnant, moyashi, fit une voix non loin de lui.

Allen se retourna au moment même où la lanterne au-dessus de Kanda explosait.

-Ce serait pas lui le fameux guerrier de la prophétie ? demanda Narein à voix basse.

Kanda se trouvait sur la terrasse et l'observait avec intensité, suivi par deux vampires. Lenalee, l'air désolée, et Timothy, perché sur ses rollers. Il sauta par-dessus les escaliers et cria :

-ALLLENNNNNN !

Il lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse. Allen s'écarta, mais avant qu'il ne rentre dans la voiture de Narein, Il l'attrapa par le col et le reposa par terre, dans l'autre sens.

-Regarde, regarde !

Il prit un caillou dans sa main et se concentra férocement dessus. Au bout de quelques secondes, la pierre était complètement gelée. Quelques crissements retentirent, et la pierre explosa.

-Alors ?

Sous les yeux réticents des vampires, Allen sourit.

-Pas mal. Mais c'est mieux si tu prends quelque chose en verre.

Narein s'approcha et dit à son tour :

-Comme ça, quand tu le lances à quelqu'un et que ça explose, les milliers de petits morceaux de verre s'enfoncent dans la peau.

Allen confirma.

-Ah, d'accord, marmonna Yujiro Kanda. C'est ce genre-là.

-Dis, dis ! Tu vas à la soirée poker, Samedi ?

-Hum, fit Allen. On est quel jour ?

-Vendredi ! C'est demain ! Alors ?

-Rater une soirée poker ? Moi ? J'en ai déjà loupé deux ! Bien sûr que j'y vais. Après le resto avec Lavi et Lenalee.

Timothy sourit de toutes ses dents et montra les restes du caillou avec insistance.

-Bon, dit Allen. J'ai quatre places dans ma voiture. Lenalee, Lavi…Ah, tiens ! Il me reste une place. Qui vais-je bien pouvoir emmener ?

-Je ferai tes corvées pendant une semaine !

-Ca marche !

Ils se donnèrent mutuellement un coup de poing dans l'épaule, claquèrent des doigts puis récitèrent : « Le mouton est dans la prairie » deux fois.

-Marché conclu, s'exclama Timothy avec enthousiasme. Youhou ! Je vais prévenir Emilia !

Il repartit en rollers de l'autre côté de la maison. Il dut rentrer dans quelque chose de solide, et de vivant, surement, parce qu'ils entendirent comme un cri de douleur et un grand fracas quelques secondes plus tard. Puis Allen porta machinalement un batonnet chocolaté dans sa bouche, Narein frotta un coin de sa voiture et Lenalee se souvint qu'elle avait un roi sur les bras, manifestement très intéressé par, au choix, Allen, ou les mikados.

Or, les vampires n'éprouvaient pas une passion folle et intense pour le chocolat, c'était de notoriété publique.

-Allen, dit alors Lenalee avec embarras, voici le roi Yujiro Kanda, et ses fils Yu et Yuta. Tu connais déjà le premier…

-Ah, fit Allen comme si le vampire lui était sorti de la tête. Ravi de vous voir partir.

Allen affichait un visage d'ange innocent et naif et pourtant ses yeux disaient une toute autre chose. Il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard aux vampires, excepté son geôlier, le fixant avec une férocité à peine cachée par son lumineux sourire.

Le vampire lui-même lui lançait un léger sourire, comme s'il répondait à une farce connue d'eux seuls. Il lui lançait un regard avide et fasciné, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses traits, les moindres petits changements dans sa posture, sa moue, pour mieux cerner sa personnalité.

Un regard de chasseur.

Il allait lui arriver des bricoles, au chasseur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà...<p>

Désolée pour tout ce temps...


	4. Chapter 4

**Un fléau appelé sorcier**

**Chapitre 4**

-Je vais lui tondre sa tignasse, le baillonner avec et lui taillader son joli sourire, à ce prétentieux à la…

-Je crois que j'ai compris, oui, répondit Lenalee sans lever les yeux de son iphone. C'est quoi la devise sur la porte de ta chambre, déjà ?

Allen fronça les sourcils.

-« Ne pas s'énerver, faire payer ». Et toi c'est « la douleur n'est pas aussi vive qu'on le dit ».

-Non, j'ai changé. Maintenant c'est « Quand on veut en baver, on peut compter sur les dames ».

-Ah ? En quel honneur ?

-Demande à Lavi. Son bandage à la joue droite sera ravi de te répondre.

-Oh.

Allen était tranquillement installé dans le canapé de la salle commune, son ordinateur sur les genoux, un saladier rempli de cuisses de poulet à ses côtés. Lenalee regardait une vidéo sur son téléphone, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Non loin dans un couloir, on se battait pour un pantalon qui avait perdu son propriétaire lors d'un séjour sur l'étendoir.

Le jeune sorcier, habitué aux cris de douleur, aux hurlements de fureur et aux insultes menaçantes et verbalement bien trouvées, lisait avec intérêt les blogs parlant de la quête et de ses participants. Il y avait notamment un article très intéressant sur les vampires, trop gentil à son goût. Les vampires auraient participé en ayant l'espoir de retrouver les amours de leur vie, eux qui étaient si protecteurs et attentionnés à leur égard, blablabla…Il faudrait qu'il envoie deux ou trois petites remarques à l'auteur. Référence à l' « attention » portée aux malheureux élus. Il avait oublié de préciser combien elle était malsaine, l'attention en question.

Puis…Il y avait plus de dix pages sur lui. A partir de la onzième, on ne parlait plus, et c'était fort dommage, que de lui, mais aussi de _lui_, LE salopard à queue de cheval.

Le coup du tombeau était partout. Et il avait fallu que Tokusa témoigne et rajoute sa version des faits sur internet, où toute la communauté des Inconnus Immortels pouvait imaginer _beaucoup_ de choses et notamment comment le futur leader de la Maison des Sorciers s'était fait piéger par des sangsues spectrales, _à cause d'un vampire_.

La honnnnnnnte !

Armé d'un cerveau en pleine ébullition, Allen écrivit un mail bourré de phrases très explicites et l'envoya à Tokusa. A sa grande satisfaction, il ne reçut pas de réponse.

-Au fait, demain, dit soudain Lenalee, j'aimerais que tu me déposes à Trafalgar Square. J'ai un travail. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, je vous retrouverai Lavi, Timothy et toi au restaurant. Et…Tu comptes vraiment emmener Tim à la soirée poker ? Il n'est pas un peu petit pour ça ?

Allen lui lança un regard étonné, et répondit avec une totale innocence :

-A son âge j'y allais déjà !

-Oui, dit lentement Lenalee, mais tu es, disons, un cas particulier. Timothy est plus…Normal que toi. Il n'a pas de double personnalité, déjà. Il est un peu turbulent, certes, mais ce serait une mauvaise chose qu'il apprenne le poker. Voilà.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

-Alors emmènes le ailleurs pendant que je serai là-bas.

-Et je te laisse Lavi.

-Bien sûr…

Le sale boulot...

* * *

><p>Allen observa un instant la voiture noire aux vitres teintées, brillante de mille feux sous le ciel pluvieux et nuageux du Kent.<p>

Bon. La frime en plein soleil serait pour une autre fois. Lenalee s'installa à l'avant, à côté de lui, tandis que Timoty s'enfonçait dans l'un des sièges arrière.

Il démarra, alluma la radio et monta le son jusqu'à ce que Lenalee lui lance _le_ regard, celui qui voulait dire « tu vois ma main ? ». Il avait la manie de mettre le son à fond.

Ils mirent environ une heure pour arriver à Londres.

Des flots de parapluies envahissaient les rues. Allen se gara, non loin de Trafalgar Square.

-Préparez vos sorts pour la pluie, dit Lenalee.

-Pas besoin, répondit Allen. Je t'avoue que ça m'a manqué.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, puis sembla comprendre. Et elle se détourna aussitôt pour s'occuper de Timothy. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, avec Lenalee, c'est qu'elle ne posait pas de questions embarrassantes, et n'enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie qu'avec les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Allen mit sa capuche et sortit. Il ne faisait pas froid, les rues étaient animées, et…Toutes les pâtisseries, confiseries et autres paradis du gourmet étaient ouverts, n'attendant qu'une seule chose, qu'il aille les dévaliser…

-C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il.

-N'oublie pas Lavi !

Allen lui fit un signe de la main, et avec Timothy, s'aventura parmi la foule. Tandis que la pluie ricochait tout autour du garçon, son ainé savourait chaque goutte, chaque son, chaque odeur…Il avait pensé qu'il ne connaitrait plus jamais ça. C'était étrange, de passer de la perspective d'une mort imminente à celle d'un avenir long et empli de sensations…La sensation de _vivre_.

Allen se prit à chantonner de joie. Avec Timothy, il prit un grand plaisir à faire la course avec lui dans le parc, comme un enfant de dix ans, à marcher en équilibre sur les bords des fontaines. Ils décidèrent finalement d'entrer dans les magasins quand la pluie commença à se déverser à flots sur les rues. Puis, Allen eut un éclair de génie. Pendant ses trois semaines de retraite au fin fond de la campagne, il s'était passé _beaucoup_ de choses, chez les humains : plusieurs de ses chanteurs et compositeurs préférés avaient sortis de nouveaux CD, des films devant lesquels il pourrait rire, voire dormir, des livres qu'il collectionnait depuis son enfance…Ah, et il y avait aussi un nouveau restaurant, tout près du parking…

-Bon, dit Allen, on va aller à la Fnac avant de passer chercher Lavi, ok ?

-Je peux aller voir les télés ?

-Vas-y, mais on se retrouve au rez-de-chaussée dans une heure. Ne sois pas en retard, d'accord ?

D'un pas vif, Allen s'engouffra entre les rayons, longeant du doigt les étagères. Il alla tout d'abord voir les livres. Il en sélectionna quelques-uns, puis il se dirigea vers le rayon musique, bouquins sous les bras. Il trouva rien de très intéressant dans les étagères consacrées au rock. Par contre, il fit une belle découverte parmi les classiques.

Il cherchait sans vraiment d'espoir quelque chose de nouveau, quand il tomba dessus. La couverture était assez simple. Elle représentait un piano au milieu d'un paysage enneigé. D'ordinaire, Allen n'accordait aucune importance aux pochettes. Mais celle-là…Il y avait un quelque chose qui l'intriguait…Le titre du disque était « D'un père pour son fils », et l'auteur se faisait appelé « The Musician ».

The Musician.

Le Musicien.

Comme lui.

Allen resta quelques instants à observer la pochette, les yeux dans le vague. Tout était étrange, en ce moment.

Il retourna la pochette et observa les différentes pistes. Bourrasque, Premier amour, Emotion et Nostalgie, Le Temps passe si vite, Cet enfant que J'aimais tant, Je ne dirai pas adieu, Te protéger… Tout cela sonnait étrangement familier. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Musician. Tous les morceaux semblaient être joués au piano. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quelque chose clochait. Une coïncidence ? Mais enfin, pourquoi…

-Je peux vous aider ? fit une voix aimable à côté de lui.

Allen sursauta et recula de quelques pas en découvrant un vendeur penché par-dessus son épaule. L'homme semblait aimable, très souriant.

-Euh…Non, je vous remercie. Je fais que regarder pour le moment.

-Hum, fit le vendeur, nous n'avons qu'un seul exemplaire de celui-là. Il ne s'est pas beaucoup vendu, et l'auteur n'a plus jamais composé d'autres morceaux.

-Hum, vous en connaissez un rayon.

-J'ai juste été étonné de voir que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Je l'ai écouté, et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Enfin, peut-être un peu exagéré.

-Exagéré ?

-Oui, l'auteur devait surement pleurer quand il l'a composé. Un peu trop…Dramatique ? J'ai trouvé que c'était…Trop.

Le vendeur lui lança un regard attendri, et dit :

-Ça ne doit pas valoir le coup pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Il tendit le bras, mais Allen, vexé, éloigna le CD.

-Vous ne m'avez pas l'air si vieux que ça, monsieur.

-Je fais plus jeune que je ne le suis.

-Ah oui ? Et bien j'ai hâte d'écouter tout ça.

Allen ajouta le CD à sa pile de livres et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la caisse. Le vendeur semblait amusé, il passa même une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas lui montrer son fou rire. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Allen fit la moue et, après avoir récupéré Timothy, scotché à un écran plat, il paya ses articles et s'en alla rapidement.

-Tu as faim ? demanda Allen à son camarade.

-Allen, il est midi passé.

-Justement, il faudrait qu'on…Ah oui, Lavi.

* * *

><p>Chapitre court, je sais.<p>

Manque de temps...

Joyeux Noël quand même !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Des griffes dans la nuit a été un peu modifié, mais pas de nouveau chapitre, attention...


	5. Chapter 5

**Un fléau appelé sorcier**

**Chapitre 5**

Lavi était au comptoir et draguait une policière. Ou plutôt essayait. Parce qu'elle semblait plus absorbée par son écran d'ordinateur que par la conversation, principalement menée par le sorcier. Comme souvent.

-Wow ! Ca alors, je n'avais pas remarqué vos yeux magnifiques ! Que diriez-vous de venir déjeuner avec moi, rien que tous les deux ?

La policière bougea enfin, mais ce fut pour décrocher le téléphone. Il appuya sur une touche et attendit.

-Oui, chef, c'est encore moi. Je peux le mettre en cellule pour harcèlement ? Et oui, il est encore là… Mais je vous ai déjà dit que les mecs inutiles, ça ne m'intéresse pas…Bon, d'accord…

Elle raccrocha brutalement et se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Ecoute, gamin. Tu vas retourner bien gentiment dans ton école et éviter de te faire remarquer où je te promets que je ferai tout que tu ne remettes jamais le nez hors de ta cellule, c'est clair ?

Lavi ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit d'un air taquin. Allen décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas fait le détour pour venir chercher le rouquin pour rien…

-C'est qu'elle a de la répartie la…OUF !

Allen avait saisi le rouquin par les cheveux et l'avait fait basculer en arrière.

-Salut taulard, dit-il. Excusez-le mademoiselle, mais je crois qu'il est trop tard pour refaire son éducation. On va s'en aller, maintenant.

Il traina sans tarder le sorcier derrière lui et ne l'aida à se redresser qu'une fois sorti du commissariat.

-Quelle brutalité, souffla Lavi en se massant la tête, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air content de me voir, Allen ! A ta tête on croirait que tu sors d'une tombe.

-C'est le cas. Merci de m'épargner les explications.

-Hein ?

-T'as qu'à regarder sur internet, intervint Timothy. C'est tout expliqué en détails. L'histoire a fait un tabac !

* * *

><p>Lavi, penché sur son iphone, rigolait à s'en décrocher la machoire.<p>

-« Un jeune sorcier, encore mortel et fragile » ! AAAAAAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! « Retenu prisonnier par un vampire maladivement jaloux et possessif » ! Pffff ! Qui aurait cru que ça t'arriverait à _toi_ !

Allen gonfla ses joues rouges de honte et fonça droit devant lui, enfonçant en même temps des beignets dans sa bouche.

-Che typ t'un chalopar. Chi le revois lui file une dérouillée à che chucheur de chan !

-Yu-chan, hein…Ben mon vieux, t'es bien tombé ! Un vampire, rien que ça ! Et un prince, en plus ! Bon, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour eux, mais pour nous, le titre en jette. Surtout que…Enfin, Yu a un sacré caractère. Ca m'étonne que tous les deux vous soyez…Je crois que je vais exploser de rire.

-Je te prierais d'exploser ailleurs, merci.

Les trois sorciers avaient passé l'après-midi dans une brasserie, à siroter des chocolats, cafés et beaucoup d'autres choses en ce qui concernait Allen. Lavi en avait profité pour lire tous les blogs concernant la Quête de cette année, ce qui l'avait énormément amusé. Il avait un peu changé de couleur quand Allen lui avait expliqué qu'il avait passé trois semaines dans la crasse, sans manger, avec des monstres. Puis il avait vu les commentaires d'Ale postés sur Internet. Et il avait recommencé à rire. Et il avait ajouté les siens, sous le regard noir d'Allen.

Ils étaient ensuite allés faire le tour des patisseries, chocolateries, et confiseries. Allen avait un stock à refaire. Le seul problème était que ses réserves s'épuisaient rapidement sur le chemin du restaurant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le point de rendez-vous, son kilo de fudge s'était quasiment évanoui. Ils aperçurent Lenalee, qui rangeait avec précaution une liasse de billets dans son porte-monnaie. Elle les salua d'un sourire et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant italien.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Allen

Un sourire rayonnant lui répondit.

-Très bien. C'était plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Alors…Le menu végétarien, s'il vous plait.

-Le plat du jour pour moi, dit Lavi. Et pour lui le menu enfant, dit-il en pointant Timothy du doigt.

-Hé !

-Alors, fit Allen, moi je vais prendre ça…Ca aussi, ces trois là, ah oui, ajoutez ça et…

-Il s'en est passé des choses pendant mes vacances, dit Lavi sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui, soupira Lenalee. A Allen comme à Dexter, je dois dire. Une saison pleine de surprises.

-Et si vous pouviez les amener à la suite, ça m'arrangerait…

* * *

><p>Fier comme le soleil levant, Allen poussa la porte, suivi par Lavi, les yeux scotchés sur l'écran de son téléphone.<p>

La Bonne Paie était une véritable légende chez les Immortels : nul n'en ressortait avec un porte-monnaie aussi lourd qu'à l'arrivée : les autres clients, et même le patron, se faisaient un devoir de combattre les courbatures dues au port de charges trop lourdes. Seules trois exceptions avaient jamais réussi à en franchir le seuil avec les poches tintantes et plus lourdes. L'endroit était même connu pour être le champ de bataille officiel du joueur du moment : Allen Walker, invaincu depuis ses sept ans, surdoué de la roulette, roi de la belette et maître universel du poker. S'il existait un dieu du poker, il devait s'appeler Allen Walker, pas le choix.

Bref, c'était dans ce charmant petit bar que le jeune sorcier venait parfaire son art, tous les vendredis soirs, jusqu'à ce que ses poches soient pleines.

Allen et Lavi entrèrent d'un pas tranquille. Les conversations baissèrent d'un cran, puis reprirent lorsque la tignasse blanche eut été identifiée.

-Saluuut Gray, chantonna Allen au barman.

-Walker, salua-t-il. Je vois que t'es vivant. Tant mieux, je gagne plus à te servir des hot dogs qu'à servir les autres clients le reste de la semaine.

-Je sais, dit Allen, et en parlant de hot dogs…

Lavi, sachant à quoi s'attendre, s'installa dans un coin, pas trop loin de la porte. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur le vampire qui avait…Fait un tas de choses à Allen. Antisocial à l'extrème, maniaque du tranchant, forte tête, _monstre du pôle nord_, brute épaisse, fou furieux du sabre, ennemi de tout être heureux de vivre et un peu censé.

Que du bon en ce qui concernait les anecdotes : il avait un jour frappé un loup garou par derrière et l'avait ligoté à une encre, suspendue au-dessus d'une cheminée de McDo (bonjour l'odeur) par un mécanisme très intéressant : en effet, le loup l'avait complimenté sur sa coiffure et lui avait proposé d'aller admirer le coucher du soleil sur une plage appelée « Destinée ». Le vampire n'avait pas beaucoup aimé. La pauvre victime n'avait retrouvé ses sens olfactifs que le jour ou il avait reçu une brique sur la tête. Personne n'avait vu venir la brique. Officiellement.

C'était vraiment passionnant, tout ça…Le côté sombre d'Allen s'exprimait implicitement, mais son âme-sœur semblait bien plus directe…

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda une voix polie.

Lavi releva un instant les yeux. Un homme à lunettes, les cheveux frisés lui retombant devant le visage, semblait le regarder (en tout cas son visage semblait dirigé vers lui). Lavi approuva puis reprit sa lecture. Lorsqu'Allen le rejoignit, une simple coupelle de chips fut déposée devant Lavi.

-Il n'y a plus de sandwich, expliqua Allen.

-Sans blague ? ricana Lavi.

Allen se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux frisés, et le salua.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Dites-moi, les garçons…Vous êtes sûrs d'être adultes ?

Lavi étouffa un rire et Allen sourit silencieusement.

-Vous êtes sûr d'avoir de l'argent à perdre ? répliqua Allen, son sourire taquin exposé au grand jour.

* * *

><p>-Et là, dit Kanda, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?<p>

-Hum, fit Alma avec concentration, attends une seconde, il a dit…Il a dit…_Tenter sa chance_ !

-_Quoi_ ?

-Attennnnnds, c'est à double sens ! Regarde, ils vont jouer au poker.

-Quoi ? Mon époux s'abaisse à ces tours de passe passe ? Je refuse de mettre ma fortune entre ses mains !

-Attends, fit Alma en enfonçant un peu plus les jumelles sur son visage, attennnnds….Houlala…

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Ben ça…J'ai du mal à y croire…C'est du haut niveau…M'enfin c'est ton copain, hein, fallait s'y attendre. Si c'était n'importe qui, tu le supporterais pas. C'est de l'arithmétique. De la proportionnalité. Il est aussi pire que toi, à tous les coups…

-Alma Karma, dis moi ce qui se passe !

-Ben…Ben il vient de lui mettre une de ces…

BAM !

* * *

><p>Tyki observa avec peine son dernier peni prendre le large.<p>

-Je suis…Impressionné, dit-il. Sincèrement.

-Ca fait toujours cet effet-là aux nouveaux, confirma Allen en rangeant ses cartes. La dernière fois j'ai….

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement. Un homme encagoulé apparut.

-MIKK ! JE TE TIENS CETTE FOIS !

Aussi vite que l'éclair, le frisé sortit une sarbacane et propulsa une fléchette qui piqua sur l'encapuchonné. Celui-ci, d'une agilité surprenante, s'écarta et sortit un revolver, qu'il pointa sur l'assemblée. Au fond de la salle, un nain sortit une hache de nulle part qu'il propulsa sur l'inconnu. Malencontreusement, elle alla se planter dans un loup garou. Un polymorphe qui semblait n'attendre que ça, leva une arbalette de taille moyenne, facilement camouflable sous un long manteau, et décocha un carreau.

Lavi soupira et lâcha un « c'est parti » avant de rejoindre Allen à l'abri sous la table.

D'où l'utilité de toujours choisir une table près de la sortie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est un peu court, mais je voulais vraiment poster ce soir...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Un fléau appelé sorcier**

**Chapitre 6**

_Mer Méditerranée_

Il faisait nuit, et on était en pleine mer. L'Italien Marco Ferra se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la barque. Son fils Adriano le regardait avec patience, les filets de pêche entre les jambes, prêts à ne pas servir de la nuit.

-P'pa…T'es sûr qu'on est dans le bon coin ? Y a rien, ici.

Marco Ferra se crispa et se pencha un peu plus.

-Bon sang, évidemment ! Ça fait des années que je pêche ici, fiston !

Il reprit ses recherches. Quelques minutes passèrent. Un bruit grave commença à retentir tout autour d'eux. Adriano se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Ça, ce n'était sûrement pas un sar ! On aurait plutôt dit…Ouais, quand on débouche une éviée…

-P'pa ? souffla-t-il.

-Une heure et toujours rien ! C'est pas possible, ça !

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des coups de râme dans l'eau. Les deux Italiens tendirent l'oreille. Les yeux plissés, Adriano réussit à entrevoir les contours d'une barque qui s'approchait.

Marco Ferra se redressa aussi vite que l'éclair.

-Je sais que c'est toi, salopard d'étranger !

On cessa de ramer. Une voix répondit, au loin :

-Va au diable, damné de l'enfer !

-Ouais, ouais, approche toi un peu, sale fouteur de merde, je vais t'embrocher ! C'est toi qu'a pris tous mes sars, hein ? Avoue !

-Meurs noyé dans tes filets de pêche, bleu demeuré et…

Adriano jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la barque. Des bulles remontaient à la surface…_En pleine mer ?_

-P'pa…

-Allez, siffla Marco Ferra en saisissant les râmes, je vais aller lui casser ses fausses dents à ce…

Adriano entendit une voix sur l'autre bateau :

-Vois, mon fils, comme cet insipide voleur de sars…

-Râme, bon dieux ! brailla Marco.

-Cap sur le bouffeur d'arêtes ! cria une autre voix.

-P'pa…Ils sont à tout le monde, les sars, non ?

-Nan, ils sont à nous ! A nous, tu m'entends ? Tu vas ramer, un peu ?

-Je peux pas, P'pa. Le filet s'est accroché à quelque chose.

-Adriano ! On est en pleine mer ! Comment veux-tu qu'on s'accroche à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce salopard bouffeur d'anguilles ?

Adriano risqua un coup d'œil derrière son père.

-Ben…Ça ressemble à une poule, P'pa.

Marco dévisagea son fils avec inquiétude.

-Tu te sens bien, fiston ? Les poules ça nage pas, tu l'sais, hein ?

-Elle est toute rouillée, P'pa !

Marco se retourna et oublia pendant un instant de respirer.

_Ô bons dieux, une poule en fer qui sort de l'eau…_Suivie d'un perchoir aux coins duquel se trouvaient quatre lettres…

-Râme, Adriano, râme ! Faut qu'on se sorte de là !

-Pourquoi, P'pa ? C'est quoi ? Dis, c'est quoi ?

-C'est une cocotte à la con !

Adriano sembla déçu.

-Mais P'pa…C'est pas au-dessus des églises, ces machins-là ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, toute son extase revint à la charge. C'était une ville. Une ville qui sortait des flôts…

-Touche pas à c't'île, putain de péquenaud ! Ça appartient à l'Italie !

-Va te faire foutre, marin d'eau douce !

-On l'a vu les premiers ! Dis lui, Adriano, qu'on l'a vu les premiers !

-P'pa, regarde ! Y a un canon !

-Merde, tu la fermes et tu râmes ! Oh ! Oh ! T'as vu ça, Adriano ? Ce voleur de sar a essayé de me flanquer un coup de râme !

-Mais P'pas tu lui as balancé l'encre dans le…

-Une attaque en traitre !

Les barques commencèrent à être soulevées hors de l'eau.

-Pose pas ton pied sur c't'île, pauv'cloque, c'est un territoire italien !

-Mensonge ! C'est un territoire corse, nouille à la…

* * *

><p>-Hum, fit Anita. C'est un travail particulier, je dois dire. Il semble qu'une île ait surgit de la mer méditerranée, entre la Corse et l'Italie. Hum, ça pourrait bien être, hum…Les conséquences d'un sortilège mal exécuté par, hum…Quelqu'un…Bref, faites-moi couler cette île, vous serez gentils !<p>

Lavi lui lança un regard en coin.

-Pourquoi nous ? Les Corses n'avaient qu'à demander à la Maisonnée de France.

-Ils sont légèrement…En désaccord sur certaines choses…Enfin, il va falloir nous en accommoder. Ah, et n'oubliez pas que les italiens seront là. Il ne faudra pas faire de bêtises devant nos camarades étrangers, c'est bien clair ? Pas de queue de cochon ? Pas d'oreilles de lapins ? Oui ? Merci, les garçons. Allez-y vite, alors !

Allen et Lavi sortirent du bureau. Ils se consultèrent du regard, puis Lavi annonça d'un air conspirateur :

-J'vais chercher les pétards. Mais je t'assure que c'est pas pour ce que tu crois. Les oreilles de lapins, c'est démodé depuis au moins soixante ans.

* * *

><p>Kanda lança un regard noir à son père.<p>

-Rien à foutre des bouffeurs de fruit de mer, grogna-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude d'Alma dans les côtes.

-Cher fils, dit Yujiro Kanda d'un ton très doux, j'ai besoin d'un diplomate sur place. Tiedoll est absent et ton frère…Occupé. Il ne reste plus que toi. Moi-même, je ne puis me permettre d'abandonner mon royaume, ne serait-ce que quelques heures…

-Il n'y a pas de royaumes, cracha Kanda, les vampires ne vivent pas dans des colonies comme les humains ou les loups-garous. Nous sommes indépendants. Par ailleurs, vous savez parfaitement que je ne manie pas bien du tout le langage diplomatique.

-Au contraire, dit son père. Il semble que tu aies impressionné le corps diplomatique des Démonarchies. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au seigneur Tokusa, déjà ? Attends, la plainte est quelque part…Ah oui, voilà… concernant les mesures d'éloignement de la Maisonnée des sorciers d'Angleterre, tu as déclaré qu'à la première infraction au règlement, celui que tu as eu l'amabilité de rédiger de ta main et d'envoyer aux éminences du Royaume-Uni, il se verrait immédiatement contraint, lui, c'est-à-dire l'ambassadeur, de « rentrer au bercail en ambulance ». Etonnement, l'effet ne s'est pas fait attendre, toutes les plaintes récentes présentées devant la Commission Internationale contre la Maisonnée d'Angleterre ont été retirées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les sorciers anglais sont tout à fait en règle. Et plus surprenant encore, la première plainte a mis quatre-vingt-douze heures à arriver-un record.

-J'avais eu une mauvaise journée, grommela son fils.

-Et bien au moins, les négociations ont été succintes. Oh, et il parait que tu as regardé l'ambassadeur d'un air très menacant ?

-J'avais seulement mon air habituel…

-Fort heureusement, tu auras simplement à avoir l'air aimable devant les responsables de cette…Ile…Que nous n'avions pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que c'est là que Dame Anita et Cross ont passé leur lune de miel…Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le ville a somb…Hola hola, ta maman me bippe, à plus tard, mon petit Yu !

Et avec cela, Yujiro Kanda glissa vers l'inconnu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merciii d'avoir attendu, merci d'avoir posté des review, merci de continuer à lire !**

**ET MERCI à l'une de mes auteures préférées de me lire : Erika Arau**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Un fléau appelé sorcier<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

Allen Walker enfonça une sucette dans sa bouche et débarqua du bateau, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Il faisait très beau à Porto Vecchio, et même la perspective de voir des sorciers étrangers n'arrivait pas à déteindre sur sa bonne humeur.

-Bon, elle est où cette ambassade ? demanda-t-il.

-Bonne question, dit Lavi en sortant un guide des discothèques du coin. On est censé venir nous chercher et nous emmener sur le lieu de réunion. Il y aura les italiens, pas de doute là-dessus, et peut-être même d'autres ambassadeurs. Enfin tous les représentants de la région, en gros.

-Tant qu'il y a à manger, sourit Allen.

-Bookman ! cria une voix.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent. Une silhouette blonde sortit d'un petit café et vint à leur rencontre en agitant largement les bras, de peur que les sorciers le loupent. En même temps, à peine trois personnes se trouvaient dans le port, et l'inconnu était habillé dans la même couleur que le goudron. De quoi confondre.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il. Bienvenue en Corse, les gars. Comment ça va chez vous ?

Allen et Lavi ne répondirent pas. Trop familier, le gars.

Voyant que même le vent semblait contre lui ce jour-là, il se racla la gorge et déclara d'un air sérieux :

-Kazana Reed, représentant des morts-vivants.

-Oh, dit Lavi, tu t'es teint la peau, c'est ça ? D'habitude c'est légèrement plus gris. Quoique, j'en ai déjà vus qui avaient la peau marron…Il y a un facteur particulier ?

Kazana l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Puis il se tourna vers Allen.

-Je ne pensais pas que Bookman viendrait accompagné, mais c'est finalement une bonne chose, je suis rassuré. Suivez-moi messieurs, on n'attend plus que vous pour commencer.

Lavi lui fit une grimace gigantesque qui fut royalement ignorée.

-Qui sont les autres ambassadeurs ? demanda Allen.

-Le Maréchal Kevin Yeegar des loups garous est venu en personne. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à faire à part courir les bois, donc pas étonnant. Tina Spark pour les Valkyries, Kiredori pour les Démonarchies, et Kanda Yu pour les vampires.

Allen recracha violemment sa sucette et s'appuya à un mur le temps de retrouver une respiration normale.

-Le salopard aux cheveux longs est ici ? Maintenant ?

-Euh, murmura Kazana, fallait bien que quelqu'un…

-Oh le salauud ! Lavi, passe-moi ton masque de plongée ! Avec un peu de chance, il ne me reconnaitra pas !

Lavi souleva un sourcil et suggéra avec prudence :

-Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ? Parce qu'ils sont un peu voyants. Et tant qu'à faire, tu devrais mettre une bonne dose d'eau de cologne. Ça couvrirait tu sais quoi. Et aussi…

-ET MERDE !

* * *

><p>Kanda haussa lentement un sourcil, puis un deuxième. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'à ses côtés Alma ouvrait grand la bouche.<p>

« L'inconnu » portait des lunettes de ski, un bonnet rouge avec pompom, un masque respiratoire bleu et un gros pull en laine duquel s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde.

-Je pense qu'il y croit vraiment, souffla Alma à côté de lui. Remarque, c'est bien d'avoir de l'espoir.

Kanda se leva et glissa à côté de son âme-sœur.

-Moyashi, dit-il.

La silhouette sursauta brusquement et s'écarta de plusieurs mètres avant de murmurer un « putXXX » fort peu élégant mais très explicite. Allen soupira bruyamment et retira son accoutrement du parfait inconnu. Deux autres personnes entrèrent alors dans la pièce. Lavi jeta à peine un coup d'œil au bonnet gisant à terre. Son attention fut rapidement entièrement concentrée sur Kanda. Il commençait à ouvrir la bouche au moment où Allen lui enfonça un coup de coude dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche.

Allen jeta un regard noir à Kanda, puis, sans rien dire, se dirigea vers le bureau réservé aux sorciers. Kanda regagna sa place sans chercher à le retenir. Il avait _tout son temps_.

Allen traina Lavi jusqu'à leur bureau, puis s'installa avec fierté, sans jeter un regard à sa droite.

-Bon, dit le maréchal Yeegar, il ne manque plus que…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et deux personnes les franchirent. L'une était brune, habillée court, mais vraiment court. Une fille, ouais, à l'air moyennement aimable. Derrière elle, un homme blond, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés et une sucette dans la bouche.

-Oh oh, souffla Lavi.

Le rouquin plongea sous la table, laissant Allen s'exclamer :

-Tina Parkland et son larbin !

Les ambassadeurs se retournèrent vers lui.

La fameuse Tina souleva un sourcil et inspecta la pièce d'un regard d'aigle.

-Sors de ton trou Bookman ! Je sais que tu es ici !

En dessous du bureau, Lavi laissa échapper un glappissement d'horreur.

-Parkland, dit Allen, j'imagine que tu es là à cause de l'île, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes devoirs.

-La ferme, Walker, ou je te jette un sort !

Allen haussa un sourcil, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-Olala, comme j'ai peur ! Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ? Ah, je te pardonne, les italiens sont tellement impulsifs…

-Retourne sur ton rocher, salopard de british ! Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas ! C'est à la Maisonnée d'Italie de s'en occuper. Les emmerdeurs peuvent rentrer chez eux.

-Ben pourquoi avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici ? Vas-y, je t'en prie, pars le plus vite possible, c'est un grand service que tu rendras au monde !

-Vas bouffer des crevettes en enfer, pauvre minable plein de poux !

-Si tu…

-Excusez-moi, dit Tina Spark, bonjour les gars, on est là, avec une île sur les bras, vous vous en souvenez ?

-Ah oui, dit Allen, faut la faire couler, celle-là ! Allez, on y va, Lavi !

-Que dalle, s'écria Parkland, c'est nous qui allons nous en charger, pas vrai Cray ?

Derrière elle, son compagnon haussa un sourcil et tenta un « hum » qui finit en « grr ».

-Ouais, continua-t-elle en donnant des coups de poing dans les airs , on va mettre la patée aux écossais !

-Anglais, je te prie, anglais ! On porte pas de jupes, nous !

-Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ?

La fille commençait maintenant à sautiller dans les airs.

-Bande de pioupiouuuuuu…

-Je vais t'attacher à un pont et tout faire sauter autour, espèce de…

-Bouhouhou…

Lavi jaillit alors de sous le bureau et hurla :

-50 billets que les british ratatinent les pouilleux du sud !

-OUAIIIS !

* * *

><p>-Bon, dit Allen, pas d'inquiétudes, messieurs et mesdames , on gère carrément la situation ! On va vous faire couler cette île vite fait bien fait !<p>

-Pas d'explosion ? demanda poliment Kazana Reed.

-Pas de tsunami ? ajouta Yeegar.

-Et sans fromage, hein, les prévint Tina Spark. Ras le bol. Le raclette du nouvel an était bonne, mais bon, trop c'est…

* * *

><p><strong>Je saiiiiis c'est court, et pas vraiment de progression dans la relation allenkanda.**

**Mais le prochain chapitre...Attentionnnnnn, ne mangez pas en même temps.**


End file.
